Fate: King's Rage
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: On the eve of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kariya Matou summons a spirit quite unlike the one he expected; for better or for worse. Together, can they triumph and, more importantly, survive each other long enough to see things through to the end? Fate/Zero AU with Berserker!Arturia. Details inside, reviews welcome!
1. King's Judgement

A kind of addition to my previous work The Stained King, dealing with an Artoria who was summoned as Berserker instead of Saber (Since there's a Lancer version). I think there is a good chance of her being summoned as Berserker, probably for similar reasons why Saber Alter exists. So, this may be a full story, if I get enough inspiration/interest, but it might just cover parts of Fate/Zero that we see with Kariya and Berserker. So, this is the summoning of the spirit.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: King's Judgement

 **Camlann, circa 500 AD**

It wasn't a legendary battle at the end, nor was it an epic clash of swords.

Father and daughter exchanged only four blows between them, enough to settle and finish the story he'd written.

Watching metal slide into the traitorous knight, Artoria Pendragon felt nothing. Blonde hair, blue eyes and that smile were reflected on her opponent's face.

Her daughter's face.

She had warned Mordred; warned her that she was not ready. Her death sealed that fate, and stopped her reckless rampage just a little too late.

Did she really think she could rule Artoria's Kingdom with this?

Picking the legendary sword from the ground, she swept it down, removing the enemy leader's head from her shoulders. It would have been good to pick up the child's head and show everyone the price for treachery, but those who would have cared were long since dead. Putting her foot forward, the King stumbled at the lightheaded feeling. Her heart was beating so loudly, blood pumping from adrenal, that only when it had abated did she feel something was wrong.

Warm blood flowed over her probing fingers, gravity helping the precious lifeblood pour from her wound.

But there was no pain. Artoria laughed, but she wasn't happy either. A mix of emotions ran through the ruler's tired mind and she collapsed forwards onto the mound's side. Arms tried to lift her up, but weakness prevented even that small movement.

A King did not die with her face to the ground, thought Artoria, and used the last of her strength to roll onto her back. Hark, look; the evening sky cast red light on the corpses around her, the once noble and proud land reduced to a killing field.

Small and intermittent, her laughter soon gave way to a berserker's sobs, fists clenched in anger. It wasn't fair. IT WASN'T FAIR! Why this way? Why die like this, surrounded by dead friends? It wasn't right, it wasn't a King's death.

As her eyes began to flicker, a last burst of anger gave power to her vocal cords. "Traitors!" Crows and ravens scattered in the shout, but she didn't stop there. "Traitors, all of you! May this Kingdom be cursed! May your happiness turn to sorrow and your glory turn to shame! I shall never forgive this betrayal! I shall, never, forget" The proclamation ended with a whisper, her last image the sky of death.

 **Matou Mansion**

Uncomfortable, unpleasant, unnerving, the white haired man didn't feel like himself at all. Inside his body crawled all manner of foul things, but far worst than them were the crest worms eating away at his life.

Kariya Matou was now just a mere vessel for the old man's greed; but if it meant saving Sakura, the reluctant Master would go through Hell. Gritting his teeth, Kariya raised his hand and began the chant Zouken beat into his mind. Magic poured into the room, making Kariya feel for the first time that his goal was in sight. Such power could only come from a superior spirit that was worthy of his rage.

Yes, his rage. He raged at Zouken for putting him in this situation, raged at his brother for his weakness, and he raged at the magic that cursed his blood. Kariya hated that Sakura had to suffer, that he'd been too late to save her completely.

It was always the same; they suffered because of him.

Ignoring the gleeful aura from the old man, the haphazard Mage pushed with everything he had to bring forth the spirit from history. Memories flashed into his brain; the clashing of swords, the cries of war, and the inevitability of it all.

The brutal landscape of a civil war.

Old, forgotten incantations burnt his throat as he began the next part. Words of power transformed into chains of a binding rage, his life itself drained to support what would come. Muscles strained as the rest of his power wrapped around a spirit from this battle.

A warrior was what he needed.

A white light, the purest, blinded him just before it turned a sickly red. Kariya almost collapsed then, but continued standing against the lack of breath and energy.

Tarnished silver armour and a black corroded, smoking blade seared themselves into his mind. The sword gave off a sickly red glow that surrounded its wielder. Her eyes, a piercing black with red sclera, were surely beautiful once, but were now merely a demon's. He knew instinctively this spirit was a woman of the sword even without the giant, onyx metalled sword. A blackened confused him for a minute until he put it all together.

A battlefield of blood, a great betrayal, and the fall of a King; despite the physical evidence, this was none other than King Arthur Pendragon. "TRAITORS!" roared a guttural voice, deafening to the watchers present. Her attention latched onto them, piercing gaze causing Kariya to cringe away. "WHICH OF YOU IS MY MASTER?"

She walked out of the circle, sword held up high. "WHICH OF YOU IS MY MASTER!" Zouken kicked Kariya forwards so he bowed at her feet. Trembling, he stuttered out the final requirement.

"I, I, I am Ka-kariya Ma-matou. I, I am your Master. I command-"

"You dare? YOU DARE COMMAND THE KING OF KNIGHTS?"

"Keep your servant under control, Kariya. Goodness, you are such a disappointment."

Kariya felt her anger zero in on the figure behind him saw the sword cut him diagonally across, legs and chest separated. Blood trickled from his own cheek where the attack had glanced him and he looked back at the collapsed body in fear.

The Master whimpered, unsure what to do as he turned to look at the servant. "The stench of evil lingers. You!" She pointed at the Magus. "There is evil in you. It must be ERADICATED!"

"NO!" yelled Kariya, jumping up and staggering away from the sword's slash. If he died, Sakura was doomed, and Tokiomi would win. Only one thing to do. "By the power of my Command Seal, I order you: Kneel before me" Emboldened by Zouken's death, the shout rippled through the air and cut through her loud screech of hatred."Kneel! I am your MASTER!"

Her knees slammed into the ground, head glaring with such hatred that the little confidence he gained wilted. No, he had to stay strong, had to command this spirit who existed only because of him. "I am not evil. Look into my thoughts; see why I fight!"

The mental connection was fierce, and Kariya felt blood pour from nose. The Servant's rage was eldritch and corruptive, with more than 1000 years preventing completely understanding. Her search was a grasping and prodding procedure with his memories laid bare. She found his deepest, darkest desires, things even he had only suspected and hid away under a cover of decency.

Kariya Matou was laid bare before her judgement and a quiet moan came from his tilted head, the Master not even bothering to look at her memories. Once done with stripping her Master bare, the Servant let him fall back. In the silence, he was more scared now than he'd ever been in his life. "Permission to speak, my King."

An imperceptible nod conveyed her consent, and Kariya took in a deep breath. "A miserable specimen as myself would never dream to claim superiority over a knight of honour." The words came from his terrible, wasted life of a story. Where it came from he did not know, but his Servant had peered deep into his min to the point she would know when he lied. "But, to be summoned you must have a wish like me. We can let our desires come true, just like how I desired the old fart's death and you helped me with that. I have many more, as no doubt do you. My King, accept me as your vassal, so we may gain what is ours!"

Where was this strength coming from? Since the old bastard's death, he felt like a different person, like he could actually do this. Did his father really have such an effect on him? Did he really matter that much? In the end, his body didn't belong to Zouken or himself. It was Sakura's, through and through, and it was for that smile that he knelt in submission.

She stalked up to him, sword raised up as she spoke. "You… I despise your kind." He flinched as if slapped, keeping his tongue silent before this immense air of dominance. "Like all men, all you desire is women, and everything you do is purely because of that." Kariya closed his eyes, a tear dripping from his right eye.

But the death knell did not come, and he dared to look up. "You protect the weak, but only to gain the one that you think belongs to you. However! A King must weigh his judgements carefully and selfishly!" Berserker walked past him, sheathing her sword with a clink. "For the sake of that girl, so innocent and pure, I shall deign to lower myself and accept your servitude."

"I let cowardly, self-serving knights inhabit my court, so I can tolerate this kind of degeneracy." Her foot kicked him forwards, Kariya sprawling against the wall and facing the violent Servant. "Hear now your King's decree: You shall refer to me as Berserker from now on."

A black gauntlet grabbed the front of Kariya's collar, Artoria dragging the Master across the floor against his struggling."You will explain it all to me, and by God Himself, if you waiver in your devotion my wrath will be clear" she warned, ignoring the struggling Kariya's protests.

This was nothing like he imagined.


	2. King's Pain

This chapter is kind of violent and suggestive, but it shouldn't be anything shocking. I'm enjoying writing a really angry version of Artoria. As always, please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: A King's Pain

"Did you see, the young Master has returned!" revealed Kisa, the young maid having heard many tales of the tragic story. Her senior, only a year or two older, nodded slowly in response, looking worried as always.

"But what happened to his face? And did you see Master Zouken's expression? What could make -him- happy?" she replied, causing Kisa to look quizzically at the ceiling.

The two maids walked near the room that was the Master's private study, only sparing a glance to the forbidden room. Kisa gasped, pointing at the smoke wafting slowly from beneath the door. She grabbed Maria's arm.

"Is that… a fire? Fire! We need to alert the household!" she panicked, but Maria shook her head.

"I don't smell anything burning. Look, it's dissipating, and we should not be this close. Master Zouken is practicing magic, and our souls are better if we do not witness his vile practices. Come, let us check on Mistress Sakura."

Before Kisa could reply, the door banged open, flying off its hinges and towards them. Maria pulled her junior out of the way just in time, the two trembling in shock. They looked at the smoke, a figure in armour taking great strides out and dragging something behind them.

Berserker dumped Kariya on the floor in front of her, arms folded. The two maids before her, probably gossiping about something as they passed, jumped at her presence. They cowered in fear; perhaps they thought the old bastard was going to punish them. How it sickened her to find yet another old man who needed to surround himself with younger women.

"Stand to attention!" she cried, drawing her sword to add weight to her words. They fell in line, standing prim and proper before the Servant. Berserker nodded in satisfaction, enjoying the fear she'd removed from her own servants at court. They had nothing to fear from her; and that was the problem.

"Zouken Matou is dead. This is your new master, Kariya Matou, and he requires some proper clothes. You serve him now, and his first decree is dinner. Everything you have. I expect you to have that, and him, at the dining room in thirty minutes."

Kariya trembled as the maids came to him, gentle hands aiding his wounded body. "Kisa, was it?" he asked weakly, and the maid nodded. "Maria will be enough. Please, find Sakura and bring her to my room, then inform the servants of my Servant's demands."

"Yes, Master Kariya" bowed the servant, walking off with a brisk step. The Magus allowed her to guide him, even though he tried not to put too much weight on the woman's body. Nothing was said until they had left the armoured Servants sight, and were close to Kariya's bedroom. Childhood memories flooded into the Magus' mind and he wept for a few moments.

"Master Kariya, may I speak?" asked Maria as she opened the door for him. The young man blinked as if coming out of a trance, and nodded, shuffling towards his bed. "Who… was that?"

"My Servant. You are to call her Berserker. Anything else is too complex for me to explain now. Zouken is dead, and we should be happier for it." He sat up on the bed, getting his energy back. "You know the circumstances behind Sakura's stay here?"

"Yes, sir. Master Zouken charged me with being her caretaker. She has been given to him to be raised as a mage, just like he planned for you. She was originally from the Tohsaka family."

"That will not happen now. Father was a monster, and would have used her for his own gains. She is to be treated like an ordinary girl now, and you will never again mention that bastard's name in our presence any more. Is that understood? snapped Kariya, causing Maria to flinch. A horrified look crossed his face suddenly at her tears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean-

"No no, Master Kariya I am… so happy. That poor girl…" wept the young woman, and Kariya embraced her. Together they shared in the grim happiness of Zouken Matou's demise.

Every servant had been gathered in the dining hall, most helping prepare the feast that had been laid out on the table. Sitting at the head, Berserker shovelled food towards her stomach, forcing it down her throat.

"Mm! This is good, and so is that. So many different styles, so much food. I could feed my Kingdom for decades on this" muttered Artoria between mouthfuls. Always giving up her food, spreading her wealth, it felt so good to be selfish, to have everything for herself. "More wine!" she roared, a terrified Kisa rushing forwards to pour some into her glass.

The Servant backhanded the maid, instead grabbing the jug and gulping it down. The maid cried out, echoed by Maria who moved in to help the the crying girl. Artoria turned her head to look, laughing at the blood that trickled from Kisa's broken nose.

She fixed her hungry eyes on the two serving girls, Maria's disgusted glare making the Servant rejoice inside. Yes, this is who she was, who she was meant to be. "See how a King should act, servants!" she laughed, returning to the food. "Hungry. So hungry."

She caught Kariya's look of disapproval and glared at him. "Don't blame me for this now, Kariya. Your Mana reserves are not nearly enough to support my full strength, so I must find sustenance some other way. We could fuck, but you wouldn't last five minutes."

Kariya flinched when she spoke to him, blushing and looking away at her words. "What? Is my eunuch embarrassed? Or maybe you're hungry? She ripped a chicken leg off her roast and threw it on the floor. "Come. Eat it."

"What? No!

"You would dare refuse my magnanimous offer? Do you know how many serfs would do anything to just sit with the King for a meal. Now come and eat. You will get nothing else but the scraps off my table!"

"Then I'll starve, and we'll die together" spat Kariya, staring his Servant directly in the eyes. "Sakura is safe; Zouken is dead. I've done what I wanted."

Her gauntlets slammed down on the table, making everyone jump. "Get out. Aren't you supposed to be preparing dessert? You, go and order some of this fried food the Grail has told me."

"Y, y, yes, m'Lord." Trembling, another maid left the room along with the injured one. Kariya saw she was breathing normally, but the dried blood struck home how bad the situation had gotten. When the rest had filed out, Artoria stood up, walking around the table to stare down at Kariya with another leg. He held his ground, defiantly matching her gaze. All of that went when she picked him up, bringing their faces closer.

"You brought me to this world. That makes this YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! I have been given a second chance at life; the only thing I ever wanted, yet YOU would decide to just GIVE UP? I AM A SERVANT IN NAME ONLY; YOU ARE ONLY MY MASTER BY CHANCE."

"I'm not going to be your servant or slave. I am your Master, whether you like it or not. I fed you, I will clothe you and help you, but I will not bow to you. I am not a dog or a eunuch; I am Kariya Matou!"

"GOOD!" She pushed him down, a satisfied smile on her face that was close to being a leer. "You are weak in body, but strong in spirit." She flicked his forehead, ignoring the cry of pain. "Stop THINKING about Sakura. The innocence of a child will weaken you in the coming battle!"

She bent down, presenting her bosom to the irate Master. He turned away a minute too late, the lust evident in his eyes. "What's wrong? What is there to be ashamed of? Being unfaithful to a woman whose NOT EVEN YOURS?!" laughed Artoria cruelly, flicking away a lock of hair.

"Imagine her like this, or maybe this" whispered the Servant, straddling him and lifting her head up. "Oh, Kariya, take me away. My Husband is bad to me and our children miss you so much." This was in a sing-song voice, and ended with a hollow laugh that turned Kariya sheet white. He pushed her off him and scrambled to his feet, panting heavily.

Chuckling on the floor, the knight looked up into the traumatised eyes of her master. "That's it. That's what you need. You don't love her, you just want her, so bad you can't stop thinking of her. Those kids? They should be YOURS! Instead she loves another, and you can't stand it" spat Artoria, getting to her feet.

Gripping the hilt of Excalibur, the wind around it that constituted Invisible Air shrouded his eyes in darkness, Kariya panicking yet again.

Two delicate hands ran up his legs slowly, moving up to his chest and framing his face. A woman's heavy breathing, a feminine presence, made Kariya whimper, because the first image he imagined was Aoi doing this to him.

And she was naked.

"No, stop it" whimpered the Magus, moaning as the phantom spoke with her voice. "With the grail, I can be yours. Tokiomi will die by your hands, and I will receive your heroic return. Kariya, you are the only man for me."

A silken hand stroked his lips, and Kariya ran with a shrill scream. He couldn't see where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from the lurid fantasies. His sight returned, seeing the fiery eyes of Artoria as she stood in front of him.

She tripped him, and jumped on his back with an evil grin. "Admit it. Admit you want her. You want to fuck her, don't you?"

"Yes! OK? I WANT her to be MINE. She SHOULD BE MINE!"

"YOU WANT TO FUCK HER, DON'T YOU?"

"YES! But she loves Tokiomi. She loves him, she has children with him. She will NEVER LOVE ME" shouted Kariya, weeping into the carpet. Shuddering, he spoke slowly; "I thought I could be happy for her, but… but I love her. If I hadn't run away, if I had fought harder, then maybe, maybe Sakura and Rin would call me, papa."

"How does it feel to be left with nothing? To be forsaken by the ones you help? Now, you know my pain" whispered his Servant, anger imbuing every word that touched his ear. He stopped struggling, just given himself to her voice.

"Forget the past; we can change the past. You can be their, papa." She said the last part in a little girl's voice, and Kariya howled in pain.

"FINE! OK? FINE!"

She got off him, staring at the mess of emotions that was her master. "Now get up. If you want food, then order me to give you some, or get the servants to do so. Just because you fear me doesn't mean you should be a little bitch about it."

"So you see me as an equal now?"

"We are not equals; you wanted to be my vassal. You will do what I say and advise me on important matters. Now come, food awaits, and then battle."

She walked back to the dining room.

"BURGERS? YOU BRING ME BURGERS?! YOU SHALL BE REWARDED!" boomed Artoria's voice, the sounds of her eating resuming. Picking himself up, Kariya walked back, stopping outside the doorway and gesturing to Maria. The maid bowed slightly as she saw him, but he waved it away.

"How is Kisa? Is she OK?"

"Yes, it was just her nose. She's shaken more than anything."

"I'm glad. I will see her later. Where, where is Sakura? I asked Kisa to bring her to me but-

"Ah, I meant to tell you about that, Master, since Kisa passed the task to me. It's not good; she won't come out of her room. She wants to see you first. I think she heard the shouting."

"Fair. Come with me, won't you?"

She just supported him as a response, and they headed off to meet his darling Sakura.

* * *

I always have way too much fun writing stories like this. I originally thought she should poke his eyes so he was blind but I think with gauntlets that would actually blind him permanently. It's longer than the first, but I thought it needed a bit more than just always Artoria and Kariya. I don't have any plans to ship these two, but I haven't written any later chapters.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. King's Guilt

So Chapter 3: King's Guilt. I know there are a few enquiries in the comments so I'll answer those at the end.

For now, enjoy.

* * *

Kariya looked up at the door to Sakura's room, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He shook his hands, and opened the door.

"Hey, Sakura~? Uncle Kariya's here~" announced Kariya softly, smiling at the girl who was lying facedown. He could see her ears almost perk up at his voice, body transforming into the child he remembered. She jumped off and ran to the scarred Master, hugging him around the legs and looking up with a beaming smile.

It had only been a day since they last spoke, but so much had happened. He bent down to embrace her properly, holding the little girl tight. "I can't sleep, Uncle Kariya. The dreams, the things inside me, I don't know what to do; I don't know what they mean. I feel dirty, am I dirty? Will mama and papa want me still after the worms?"

Kariya tightened his grip, body shuddering against her. He pulled away, and gave a painful smile to his little treasure. That was a mistake, because her worried eyes reminded him of Aoi, and his heart ached further. "Of course! Your parents love you, no matter what." She smiled again, tearing his soul apart even further. A salty tear plopped onto the carpet, followed by another.

"Uncle Kariya, why are you crying?"

"I'm just… very happy to see you. Don't worry, everything's going to be OK. Zouken is dead, and I'm going to find a cure. I'll make you all better and we'll be a happy family again."

"We'll… be?" asked Sakura, confused by his last words. He continued smiling, screaming internally, and nodded as if he had meant to say that.

"Yes. You, Rin, me, and your parents, we can all be happy."

Sakura nodded, satisfied, and pulled away, looking up with a hopeful smile. "When they're gone, can I go back? I don't like it here."

There was a long pause, a brief expression crossing Kariya's face that made her frown. It was very unlike him, and instead very like his father. "Yes. We'll go back. Not now, but soon. OK, your, Uncle, Kariya is going to go now, but ask for anything you want. Then tomorrow, I'll buy you a nice present. Now go to bed."

"Yay I can't wait!" cheered the girl, twirling around happily. "And make sure you read me a story before bed, OK? Daddy doesn't do the voices like you or mum do!"

"Haha, sure why not? Maria!"

"Yes, Master Kariya?"

"Please check on Kisa. I have a special request for her tomorrow. I will not need you for the rest of the night."

"I understand, Master. Goodbye, Lady Matou."

"Sakura! My name is Sakura Tohsaka!" Kariya whimpered, turning swiftly to the bookcase to hide his expression. "Are you OK, Uncle?"

"I'm fine, I just banged my toe. Say bye bye to Miss Maria now."

"Bye bye Maria!"

She bowed, and departed the room. "Now, I may be out of practice, but I'll give it a go. Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yep!"

"Not in bed though, are you?"

She rushed over to the bed, diving under the covers and putting on a cherubic smile. The girl hummed to herself softly as Kariya picked out a book he thought she'd like. A tale of dreams coming true and being lifted from a sad life.

He limped over, pulling himself onto the bed with a monumental effort. Eventually he got on, and lay beside her with the book open.

"Cinderella, Chapter one."

^v^v^v

Sakura finally asleep, Kariya left her room and closed the door. All of his strength left him, legs immediately becoming jelly and dropping him to the floor. He wept in the meantime, unable to do anything else. Nothing would change in the end. Sakura would return to her family, and he'd be left on the outside again.

"You can be their papa." Berserker's words came back to him, along with the delusional image of Aoi naked before him.

"You're the only man for me." Deep inside, he felt the worms convulse and grant him a burst of energy. Images ran through his mind, dreams and memories mixing together.

"Master Kariya."

Snapped out of the mental trap, he glared up at the maid's concerned voice, and pushed himself up without her offered hand. "I'm fine. It's not important. You wouldn't be able to help anyway."

He staggered down the hallway, arm against the wall to support himself. Why didn't anyone listen to him? Why was he ignored and cast aside? What had he done to deserve that? Tokiomi suddenly came up behind him, causing him to swipe at the figure behind him. Too late he realised it was not his nemesis, but Maria the maid; luckily, he'd just missed her. "Master Kariya!" She called him, with such emotion, that he had to stop.

The worms calmed down, the Master panting heavily. She came to look at him, her tender eyes bringing it all forth.

"Uncle this, uncle that, it's not fair!" muttered the Magus, babbling as he walked down the corridor. "Why not papa, father, anything else? It makes no sense. Didn't she like my voices? He never did the voices, so what does that mean about him?"

He suddenly rounded on the following maid, who had started the tears again. "Wait, could it be? That was it! It all makes sense now, Maria!"

"Wha, what?"

"I must be their true father. Yes, that was it. Aoi -was- mine before, just like I remembered. We were one big happy family."

"Master, listen to yourself, please!"

"Tokiomi came and made me forget all about it! Then he sent me away, kidnapped Aoi and the kids, then fabricated some story about me leaving." His jealous hatred gave way to excitement, an insane giggle coming from his mouth. "I was enchanted. He put a spell so I would be out of the way, and he could take over my family."

"Master, please!"

"What? It makes sense!" Her distance to him, his eternal love, their adoration. "Sakura knows it too, deep down. Wouldn't her true father do the voices? Oho, you are a bastard, Tokiomi, and very good, but I'm better. You'll see, we'll be together once agai-"

The slap echoed down the hallway, and the fury in his eyes gave way to the pain. "It doesn't make sense. This all nonsense, Master. You love her, God knows I do too, but this isn't the way. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you're not her father and not her wife."

He reared up like a wild beast, and saw Maria flinch in readiness. Instead, he crumpled to the floor in a mess, bodily control lost in the confusion. "I know." It was just a whisper that she barely heard. "I know it's stupid, but for a moment, for a moment, it was heaven!"

"Get some rest, Master, please! You're going to get sick, and this isn't a nice place to sleep. Let's just go to your room and I'll make you some hot chocolate. Even Lord Berserker has retired to her room. Nothing more can be done now."

Kariya was silently, obediently letting himself be helped along. "Do we have, any marshmallows?"

She was beautiful, radiant and pure.

She was also hers.

This time, with Guinevere, it was different. Her partner was loving and gentle, knowing every part of a man and pleasing Artoria before their clothes had even come off!. Perhaps this was what was needed for them to finally connect. To be 'husband' and wife.

The nightgown was pretty and very short, not something she'd seen Guinevere wear before. Maybe she'd kept it for a special occasion, or just brought it? No, it had to be planned, since she wore the most wondrous perfume. It reminded Artoria of her childhood spent with Kay and Sir Ector, a more innocent and happier time.

"Artoria, what's wrong?" asked Guinevere, touching the King's cheek. A tear dripped from her eye, but she closed them.

"I'm just… I've been so lonely, and I thought we could never love one another. But, but now I, I need you. Please, help the pain go away, Guinevere" whispered the knight, shaking off her cloak. Guinevere took off her gauntlet, and led the transformed girl to their bed.

"I can't, but I can show you love. This child will not just be a symbol, but a sign of that love. Forget Merlin, forget the Kingdom, this is about us. It's just you and me." The kiss silenced any more doubt, including the voice inside that screamed at her. Something was off, it yelled, before the magic smothered it. "My Artoria."

"My Guinevere." The armour came off, and the bed welcomed them.

^v^v^v

In the dark, Berserker wept, curled up on the bed. Alone again, in a world so unlike the one she had known, she had no one to comfort her. The scorched word on her soul burned, shouting over and over in her mind.

Incest.

A grave sin, a dirty deed. She'd given in to her lust, cared about nothing but having sinful pleasure. She was a whore, a deviant, a lost soul, fit only for the brothels.

All she wanted was to be loved! Not for being a King, but for being Artoria Pendragon! Why did the world have to deny her that?

God was scrutinising her actions, no doubt seeing and being ashamed by the consummation of the two siblings. Why didn't he step in?

Artoria had never heard God's voice, or been privy to any special deeds or quests that many of her knights had gone through. Dreams and prayer led to them being in tales of honour and glory.

Screw God, then. Her life after that had been her penance, refusing to be a man, or woman, because of what it had done to her Kingdom. She would be a King, without gender, and never let herself fall pray to the sinful pleasures of the flesh.

Guinevere, of course, in a sexless marriage with a wife who ignored her, had no choice but to seek closeness with someone else.

It's your fault they all died.

Yes. All of it was Artoria's fault, her weakness bringing down an unshakeable Kingdom.

Being innocent had fucked her over more than once, but no more.

No fucking more.

* * *

I did consider having Kariya operate under his happy 'illusion' but it would have underlined the tragic, and somewhat dark, parts of his character development. It just brings out more if he keeps pining for a love he'll (probably) never have.

1\. Mad Enhancement: For this Berserker, I've assumed her rank would be an EX type, meaning she keeps her speech but is extremely hard to reason with concerning anything not to do with her goal (IE, treating the servants nicely).

2\. Zouken's status: He won't be appearing in this story (I have no plans for it and he's just my least favourite character so… yeah) and whether he died for real or not, who can say. It's an AU anyway, so let's say things happened so it did.

Peace out.

-WT


	4. King's Sorrow

So fun.

Chapter 4: King's Sorrow

* * *

Artoria leant against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest. A light snoring reminded the King once again of where she was.

Her Master's bedroom.

Purely to look after him, of course. An amateur magus like him warranted watching 24/7. It wasn't because she was interested in him or wanted to know more.

Definitely not.

At first he had looked peaceful, no doubt exhausted by the summoning and completely still in slumber. But slowly she saw the despair shine through, and heard the gentle whimpers that escaped his mouth. She looked down, tears trickling slowly as the raw memory of her life broke through now no one was around.

A King had to be strong, but she wasn't a King anymore. The Berserker had no right to the title after her Kingdom had fallen to civil war and her own knights had betrayed their sovereign lord.

The Servant wasn't a knight either. God had forsaken her that night in the bedroom, turned away by the girl's sinful act. Her subjects she lied to every day, proclaiming herself to be King Arthur and not Queen Artoria. They loved and worshipped a lie, all of it fabricated by the men around her.

In the end, this was what she was. A raging beast determined to destroy everything, with her only companion this wretched Master. For the second time that night the Servant stood up to watch the pathetic heap of malekind that was her Master. Her sorrows would come later; here was someone else's pain to think about.

Servants had knowledge of the modern world implanted in their brain by the Holy Grail. She knew the rules, goals and template she'd been summoned into, but still could not figure out why by him.

Pairs were chosen based on compatibility by the Grail, yet her Master could not be more different. He hadn't even taken off the hoodie, or even his jeans, perhaps ashamed of the scars on his body. Any man should be proud of his scars, for they showed the torments and trials one had gone through. Or he was just that tired from the summoning, which wasn't much better.

Lazy and cowardly, lustful and brash, he was ignorant of his own faults and failures. Her Master was everything she hated in men. Her masquerade of manhood protected Artoria from the leers and crude comments, but the visiting noblewomen or the maidservants weren't as lucky. Not a week went by she had to answer a complaint about one of her knights.

No, she couldn't fault him for being a man. Her father and foster father were good men along with Merlin, although he could have done more to stop Morgana's machinations.

This person, Kariya Matou, had no hope in his future. He was just another martyr for love, although that at least she could understand. Her men often shone when defending a beautiful maiden, willing to go to the ends of the earth to repair their honour, or save their life.

He wouldn't. His chance at love had come and gone, and instead of making an effort, he had waited until it was too late. A man like that only sorrow in his future.

Both Master and Servant were merely spiralling through the void. Neither of them expected to survive to the end; this was just their final shout at God. One last crusade before everything continued the same.

It was possible to kill him. He would be spared the bloodshed and torment to come, and she would return to die when she should have. The both of them would merely vanish from this world, and find everlasting peace.

No more anger, no more betrayal. No regrets, no sadness, just the end to their torture. Despite their differences, a mercy kill would be worthy of their promise, their bond, as Master and Servant

She pulled Excalibur slightly out of her sheath, getting into a good position. Before the Berserker could draw it completely, Kariya whimpered and whispered one word that stopped her.

"Aoi."

 **-The past-**

"Who travels for love finds a thousand miles no longer than one."

Packing his things, the black haired youth looked again at the photo of him and a brown haired girl. It broke his heart in two, until he saw the other photo. The family one where an old, withered man plotted horrible evil.

It was for her. He couldn't have asked better for her to fall in love with another man. He could offer her protection and safety. Without him, her future would be bright and tranquil, allowing him to live the freedom filled life of a bachelor.

Yes. It was a good decision. She kind of understood his reasons, yet a young Kariya Matou was confident she'd figure it out in time. Not that he loved her; he'd held off on that and had been doing so ever since he saw the old man leering at him and Aoi playing together.

Zouken didn't believe he would actually leave, so it was easier that he'd do it when the decrepit zombie wasn't at home. He wouldn't care anyway; he had another son who would do better. He was more their father than Kariya was; he was just a spare.

Backpack ready, he didn't have much to take with him, Kariya left the house and his life.

 **-The present-**

The knight steeled herself against the welling emotion, staggering back against the wall. Through the tears she smiled, hand to her mouth. Idiot. How could she have missed all the similarities that screamed at her? It all resonated so powerfully with her own aching soul that she began to laugh.

The sound woke up the Master, the name of his love fresh on his lips. Turning to face the intruder, he stared at the chuckling knight. Throwing her head and arms up, the King continued laughing, body forcing all its emotion out of her. The tears streamed down her cheeks, bloodshot eyes reminding Kariya just how insane his Servant was.

Her fit soon subsided, although the crazed expression remained. Stomping forwards, Kariya was nothing but a sack of potatoes in her strong grip. "LAUGH WITH ME, COME ON. IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

"W-what is?"

An unsettling calm lowered the room's temperature, her eyes shimmering with magic. "What right do I have to judge you worthy when I am not even worthy to be your Servant?"

"Could you let me down please?" whispered Kariya, calm despite his fear. Her anger wasn't directed at him, after all. The Servant pushed him onto the bed and then turned to the servants who opened the door.

"Get out! I need some alone time with my Master." She licked her lips, giggling at the horrified expression on the maid's faces. The door closed abruptly, and Artoria stroked his cheek. "I realise now, Master, how alike we really are."

"W-what?"

"Haunted by a forbidden love, while having your true nature restrained? Unable to have what you want while knowing it's your own fault? It hurts, right? TELL ME IT HURTS!"

"Yes! YES IT HURTS!"

"You try to fix it, but it only becomes FUCKING WORSE! You do your best, and what's your reward? A. CRUEL. END!"

"End it then!"

"No. No no no no no NO! That's not the point. YOU HAVE TO WANT TO LIVE!"

"Why?! HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT HER?"

"By changing that, you FUCKING IDIOT! NO MORE CRYING, NO MORE WEEPING, TOMORROW WE WILL TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM"

* * *

I realised that before I had gotten across Artoria's rage, and why she was a Berserker, but to me, this chapter sets her apart from Saber Alter. A lot of self loathing here, tipping her past the Despair Event Horizon. For both, really.

Next, the other servants finally appear!


	5. Berserker Rising

I know a lot of people were a little impatient for this, but we've finally gotten to the fight and who the Saber of this AU is (Just a tiny bit of shopping to build character). I like some of the theories bouncing around, but there can be only one if you've read my other story The Stained King.

So enjoy, Chapter 5: Berserker's Fury

 **Fuyuki Shopping Centre**

"Is this what you call taking the fight to them?" complained Kariya, hands filled with bags of shopping and merchandise. It had been a whirlwind time in the morning, with Artoria shoving a bowl of porridge in front of them and then the Servant yanking him around until they got to Fuyuki shopping centre.

Not that it was completely bad, he thought, looking down at Sakura humming happily along with them. "Aunt Artoria, can you get me this pleeeease?" she begged, tugging at the imposing woman's armour and pointing to the latest toy.

"Clothes first. We picked out something for your Uncle, but we still need my clothes. This armour gets very heavy" replied Artoria firmly, looking around the centre. Kariya sighed, wondering how the two girls had bonded so quickly.

 **Matou Household**

Artoria stared at Sakura.

Sakura stared at Artoria.

Kariya Matou ate his porridge, ignoring the two of them. That suited the knight, and she bent down to reach Sakura's level. She prodded the girl's cheek, causing her to giggle. "Uncle, who's this?"

"I am Artoria Pendragon, King of Britain and Servant of Kariya Matou! All who stand in my way shall be defeated!" proclaimed Artoria, standing up proudly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kariya spat out his porridge, coughing as Artoria drew herself as tall as possible.

"No. No we are not, I, we are not like that. She is a friend of mine who is helping me with my magic."

"I have no interest in him. Anyway, boys are silly, right? We girls need to stick together" beamed down the Servant, ruffling Sakura's hair. She nodded and went to her own breakfast, her favourite cereal piled high in the milk.

Kariya looked enviously at the cereal and then at full bowl of porridge. "Now, finish up your breakfasts. We're going to go shopping."

 **Fuyuki Shopping Centre**

"Cheer up, Uncle! Aren't you excited for your new clothes?" asked Sakura, standing on the bench beside him and prodding his side. He chuckled at the ticklish feeling more relaxed with Berserker elsewhere.

"I guess. It's just… there's a lot happening right now, Sakura. I don't know if I'll be able to do everything I want."

She hugged his arm, and he paused. "Mama always has good things to say about you, Uncle. She always told me and Rin we could depend on you if anything happened!" He smiled at that, and nodded in agreement. Yes, it was true that, although not Godfather to the kids, he was as good as one when the position's actual holder was away most of the time.

He was about to say more, but Sakura suddenly became animated, pointing eagerly at something in front of them. The Master turned and gaped at the transformation.

Instead of her black, spiked armour and helm, she wore the most stunning outfit he'd ever seen. Smart dress pants and shoes, all white, contrasted perfectly with an embroidered corset and jacket. It was some sort of pantsuit but crossed with a wedding gown, thought Kariya, agreeing with his future daughter's opinion.

He could see Sakura was in awe, her eyes sparkling at the new outfit. Artoria smirked and then frowned at Kariya. "I will look after the child. You go change out of… that. I'll burn it later."

"But… my face-"

"Sakura, do you care about your Uncle's scar?"

"Nope! Mama said appearances aren't important, it's whats on the inside that counts!"

"Right. Now go change."

He walked off, grumbling to himself.

Later came the actual planning over a cup of tea. Berserker had not gone too over the top with his clothing, thankfully, and put him back in his black jeans and trainers. However, they were of finer material than he was used to, and his black shirt almost melded with the dark, leather jacket.

It did feel good having proper clothes; and it put Sakura took a huge bite out of the cake they'd brought her, chewing it happily. Kariya ruffled her hair, and she giggled. So far all the Magus could see in her emotional range was neutral, joy and sadness. The worms were still in her, and they wouldn't go away soon.

"Master, because Sakura is here, we will talk mentally. Did Zouken give you any sort of direction for when you summoned me?" spoke Berserker into his mind. Kariya thought it over, taking a sip from his tea.

"He just said to let you run loose. I, however, will set you on Tokiomi as soon as I discover his whereabouts. I doubt his servant will prove difficult."

"Won't that ruin your relationship with Aoi if she finds out?"

Kariya didn't respond, thinking deeply about it. True as it was, he couldn't let the bastard live. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Take the other servants first. You still need to figure out the other Masters we are up against."

"Argh, this is so complicated!" he muttered, face in hands. The Magus looked at Sakura, eyes closed, smiling as she enjoyed her desert. "Yes. Keep a watch on the city. As soon as you detect servants, we will intercept them. Two birds with one stone" he thought, and saw Berserker nod approvingly.

It was going to be a long day.

 **Matou Household**

"Master, I have news." Kariya looked up from his computer, leaning back to receive Berserker's report. "It appears Assassin has been killed while sneaking into Tokiomi's mansion. I got a look at his Servant, and he is formidable. I believe we are right to focus on the others."

"Thank you. So, one threat is down." He closed the laptop and stretched, gathering his thoughts. "Shouldn't let our guard down, however. Do you know who Tokiomi's Servant is?"

"No, only that he is of the Archer class."

"Well, keep an eye on his mansion anyway. Until we know where the others are, I can't think of what else to do. Still, I wonder what will happen to Assassin's master now."

 **Shipping yard.**

The Master struggled in Berserker's arms, one around his body and another on his mouth to stop the terrified screams. The two of them jumped through the air towards the location of the fireworks. Really, all Berserker had told him was "Servants" before she grabbed him and hurtled out the open window. They could have just taken a car!

They dropped down, the cold air making Kariya wish he still had his his hooded jumper. Instead, a white scarf was wrapped around his mouth and neck, a special 'present' from Sakura given to him by Berserker after they landed. He touched it lovingly, and sighed. "The things I do for her" he muttered, hidden in the darkness with his Servant.

Berserker had said nothing, materialising her armour and looking at the two fighters. "Two Servants, as I thought. Lancer and Saber; it's quite a fight. Lancer's master I can't see, but the mannerisms and speech tell me he's some sort of Celtic barbarian."

"What about the Saber servant?"

"The woman behind him is clearly his Master. I sense intense magic from her. A direct confrontation with her would… be… unadvised…" trailed off Berserker, zeroing in on the Servant fighting Lancer.

That stance, that fighting style, the brown hair. Breathing heavily, Berserker stepped forwards for a closer look and saw his face clearly. That handsome, beauteous face, reminiscent of an angel.

Kariya grabbed his heart, feeling an intense force crushing down on his body. "W-what…?" wheezed the Magus, struggling to stand. He turned his gaze to the Servant, the colour draining from his face.

She was trembling. No, more than that, she was shaking violently and glaring daggers at the fighters before them. "Laaaaaa" breathed the Servant softly with tranquil fury, eyes bulging out in anger, back arching violently as if in ecstasy. "LaaaaAAAARGH!" cried Berserker, Kariya down on his knees from the pain.

"LANCELOT!" screamed the Servant, armour closing itself so she was just a faceless mask. Invisible Air covered the armoured body and spikes as she leapt off the roof, sword leaving a red line as the point sliced the air.

Kariya raised a hand to try and stop her, but coughed blood onto the floor instead. Was this what it meant to control a Berserker? He looked up weakly, praying to whichever Gods up there that he could survive this fight.

 **Saber**

Sir Lancelot du Lac, Saber of the Einzbern's, readied the pipe in his hand. This lancer was tough, but everything around them was his weapon. Searching for his next weapon, an inhuman voice roared his name followed by an intense the killing intent like a hot wind.

Dread filled his entire body, pipe raised to repel the invisible object that cut his pipe in half. Before he could react, an armoured foot kicked him in the face, shoving the Servant back. He coughed, taking up a sheet of broken metal and using it to stop the projectile attack of black energy. "LAAAAAARGH!" roared his opponent, weapon slashing the entire collection of containers in half above him.

Scrambling away, Saber grabbed the street lamp, swinging it with all his might. Again, it was cut in half without effort, and then the blue Lancer intervened. "To interrupt a fight between warriors, have you no shame?" yelled his enemy(?), stabbing down.

A violent spin, and both Servants were hurled away. Through the invisibility he saw two glaring, red eyes. Something appeared finally, black flames that ran up the sword's length. "LAAAAAARGH!" yelled Assassin(?), unleashing a blade of dark energy at the lancer.

"What?" exclaimed the Hero, both spears clapped together in order to repel the attack. He grunted, but Saber saw it wasn't any use. The lycra clad hero skipped like a stone over the ground and into the water with enough force to cause a large splash.

The Servant could not see this new arrival, but he understood the killing intent as it turned to face him once more.

 _ **Berserker**_

 **̴̢̢̀̓̍͜C̵̨̜̏O̵͚̍̉͌ͅW̷͚̜̒A̶̼̖͑̉̽R̷̖̜̆͊Ḋ̷̨͎!̸̢́͝**

 **T̶̮̖̲̱̥̒́͗̽̅̒̚͝R̵̞̻̬̙̬͙̈͌A̸͇͙̒̈́̔Ȋ̵̜͛̔̍͊̊͒̐Ț̴̠̲͙̜͍̰̄O̷̭̓Ṙ̵̞̳** **!̸̢́͝**

 **F̵̨̕O̸̱̮̾Ȑ̶̭͝ ̸̾̍̃͜ͅG̵̻͖͌U̴̞̟̙͋̈́I̴͎̐Ṇ̶̙̠̈Ẹ̸̡͆̅V̶͖̤͝E̸͇̖̅̒̎Ŕ̸͉̈́̒E̸̟̗̳͌͝!̵̆̕͠ͅ**

 **F̸̨̺̪̽Ỏ̴̘̖̍͑R̵̬̍͒͜ ̶̼́̄M̷͉̽̈́͆Y̴̠̓̀͂ ̷̦̪̌Ḳ̷̀̂Ḭ̸̜̈̐̂N̵̘̞͒̀͊G̶̢͝ͅD̴̩̎Ó̴̤̜͙̀̀M̵̢͉̥̔̔̾'̷̥̀̉S̶̢̜̊͠ ̷̰̣̪̀͝G̴̘͐̾ͅL̵͇͎̺̋̓O̵͓̖̍̈R̴͒́̕͜Y̷͕̞̿̉͗!̷̠͍̓̚**

 _ **̷͍̥̖͂̒Y̶̠͈̒̿Ò̶̞̰͐͒Ú̴̲́̚ ̶̭̉M̷̹͎̙͗U̶͙̤̳̐͛̀S̶̝̽͊T̵̥͂̏ ̸̼̋̿̿D̴̠͖̺̾̋̍Ḯ̸͇͊̋Ě̵̝̘̠͑̉!̶̧̲͈̀́̌**_

* * *

It's long, but I wanted to get to the good stuff. I always had this in mind and it's nice to be able to write absolutely bugnuts crazy Artoria. Also I hope the 'glitches' text isn't too hard to read.

Next chapter: A King's Fight


	6. Rage and Thunder

This is more fun now, and a bit more complex. I guess I don't want to just copy the fights from canon so... yeah. A bit different.

Enjoy Chapter 6: Rage and thunder.

* * *

Kariya slowly regained control of his body, fighting back the reflex to vomit. He had to pull himself together. This was just the first battle of many, and she needed him. He had to be stronger, had to be better, for her and Sakura's sake.

Pulling himself up, he stepped forwards to check the fight, watching Berserker fight her nemesis violently. Lancelot, she had screamed, making him even more confused. Wasn't Lancelot the bravest and most loyal of her knights? He was almost as well known as her, so why would she be so angry?

A small punch below his heart made him double over, wheezing. His hand came away from his chest covered in blood. His vision blurred and the panic set in, Kariya falling back. Some instinct for survival forced him to find cover, breathing heavily. It was curious how different this pain was to the one Berserker caused. One ethereal, one physical, but both were easing off.

The bullet clattered to the floor, but the blood remained. His new clothes were ruined, and that meant she'd be mad. He didn't want her to be mad. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whimpered, shaking his head against the fear.

"SURVIVE!" yelled her voice from deep within his heart, and it was like she herself with him. His fear evaporated, and the Magus stood with an impeccable calm. He was her Master, and only she was allowed to hurt him.

He could hear now, the gunshot, and moved his body slightly. The nausea returned, but somehow he now knew what it meant. The worms inside him were furious at being injured and within a Master who rejected them.

They wanted to kill, to slaughter, to feast. Thinking about it catapulted his throat forward, Kariya retching and releasing gigantic worms that burst into huge flies, their wings like huge blades. One moved suddenly, intercepting the next bullet and exploding in a cloud of viscera. As another sacrificed itself, the Magus looked for the shooter.

Scratch that, he didn't care. Master or no, they all needed to die. "Kill them all" he whispered, hand outstretched. All but a few swarmed together in a large formation that filled the air. They split off, seeking out targets while Kariya watched his Servant fight.

 **Artoria**

Artoria felt a surge of power as her sword came down, relishing in Kariya's killing intent.

Yes, that is it. I knew you were worthy. With us together, no one can stop us.

A deep laughter rose up from her breast, echoing out the armour like a strangled gasp. The fear in Lancelot's eyes fuelled the passion in her heart, a huge grin hidden by her mask. Master and Servant were more compatible than ever before, bringing a blessed clarity to each other. Thanks to him, she could now enjoy Lancelot's suffering completely.

Fear me, traitor. Fear your past. Do you hesitate to draw Arondight because you know you are not worthy of it? Go ahead. I will destroy it with your pride.

A street lamp, another pipe, none of it could withstand the might of Excalibur and her own strength. Her Master was fighting, and she couldn't be outdone by him.

Tired of his resistance, Berserker pumped her magic into Excalibur to make the black flames grow fiercer. 'Have a taste of true power, scum.' For a moment the surge of power drowned out any coherent thought, her Noble Phantasm held around the sword.

Down the blade fell, pushing him to his feet. The sword lifted, Artoria kicking him in the face to sprawl on the ground. Ignoring her ingrained chivalry, for a proper knight would let his opponent get up first, she finally filled her sword to the brim. It begged to be released, the limit fit to be burst and give her the desired climax.

It came down, unleashing the full might of Excalibur at the same time to tear up the concrete beneath their feet. Through the darkened flames she laughed, seeing her target scramble away. It soon gave way to sobbing, her fury at his escape overwhelming her mind.

Across it came, a horizontal beam cutting the containers once more. It did not touch Lancelot, however, who had drawn a familiar blade. Arondight finished materialising, and Artoria laughed through the tears. She ran with glee at him, laughing all the time at his terrified, but focused, expression.

 **Kariya**

He thought one Master had been injured, as the magical presence had lessened, but looking around meant he could spot someone he thought dead. Assassin stood above them, watching the fight, and Kariya smirked to himself. The flies swarmed around the Magus in a protective cocoon, but before he could direct their anger there was a crack of thunder.

A bolt of lightning struck the battleground, blowing both fighters away in an explosion of electricity. The huge chariot was pulled by two similarly huge bulls, their yoke driven by a towering Servant. The red cloak denoted his majesty and his sheer size spoke volumes about his strength.

The Magus focused on the new Servant. Artoria wouldn't be pleased at the arrival of Rider.

 **Artoria**

Arondight was a powerful defence against her own sword, but Artoria had something nobody ever knew about. Reaching for something else, she found Saber's attention distracted, and pressed the advantage. Suddenly he leapt out of the way, and it was then she heard the thunder. Who dared interrupt her fight? Nothing short of God Himself would quench her fury.

Despite that, she was pushed back a step by the giant's arrival, looking up into the eyes of snorting oxen giving off a Divine aura. A spear narrowly missed her sword, Artoria instinctively reacting with a slash that cut it in half. Ignoring the Irishman's swear, she leapt away, realising Invisible Air had gone from her body.

They could not see her shame. If Lancelot knew who she was he wouldn't fight her at his full strength, and it she needed him to. Artoria Pendragon would only reveal herself to him in his last breath, relishing the look of horror and shock in the dying man's eyes.

"Is this a fight or a mausoleum? All of you are taking this too seriously!" roared Iskander, arms raised as he laughed.

* * *

Prepare for a lot of incoming ham.

-WT


	7. Hurdles

So I decided not to replicate the battle as it happens normally, since that's not really fun and presumably we've all seen it. But I tried to keep the best bits and not deviate too much from developments and characterisation. If some parts are missing from characters, assume Artoria just isn't paying attention.

Here is Chapter 7: Hurdles

The Servant, who introduced himself as Iskander, King of Conquerers, postulated in front of the Berserker who just glared at everyone around her. It didn't matter how many came, how many stood in her way, she would destroy them all. The rage drowned out his voice, Excalibur pulsating in time with her heartbeat.

Perhaps she would have listened to some vague reasoning if he suggested teaming up against Saber, but the scent of blood reached her nose. Like a shark, Berserker zeroed it on the source, seeing the red liquid pouring from Saber's wound. Her eyes narrowed as she saw it healed over in a matter of minutes, quiet chanting reaching her ears.

Lancelot's white haired whore was behind that. No doubt he had fucked her too. She decided then, that if her body was destroyed, she would have her revenge on the one who caused her this anger, who caused her fate as become a Berserker.

Together they'd fought the ravenous and frothing maniacs charging at them from the invader's ranks. She knew those raving beasts were warriors who had given their souls entirely to the Gods they worshipped. To them, death was a release from life and a return to the garden of Paradise.

How she envied them now, how she respected those brave souls. Artoria Pendragon could never be the same, and that incensed her further. The barbarians had been right in their madness, and her civilised ways had doomed the Kingdom she loved.

Willing the fire to run up her body, she heard the brute make some outlandish claim about joining forces. "You would dare suggest such a thing in my presence? I, who led a country, who brought ruin to savages like you, serve under your banner? FUCK YOU!" Invisible Air was gone in her rage, turning into a black smoke fuelled by her rage. Not even her Master could recognise Berserker.

"Move. Or die" she whispered, Excalibur trembling in his hands, the blade of hardened darkness releasing waves of malevolent force. Iskander raised an eyebrow, stroking his chin.

"Berserker speaks? Outstanding. Perhaps more negotiation is possible! But if you seek battle, so be it. Might I ask it be a battle of honour and courage instead of this rampaging fury?"

"Move. Or. Die."

Out of the corner of her eye, Berserker saw Lancelot step back. "STAY THERE, TRAITOROUS DOG, OR I WILL DESTROY THIS CITY!"

"You shall do no such thing!" yelled Lancer, twirling his twin spears in readiness. "You would massacre thousands just to settle a grudge?"

"GRUDGE?" yelled Berserker, moving into action with sudden speed. Lancer widened his eyes at the ravening demon that came howling out of the black smoke, spear guiding the hidden sword away. Her gauntlet came up, sliding past the Servant's defence to slam into his jaw. Dazed, the Lancer just vaguely saw an arc of black light slam into him bodily.

He coughed up blood as it pushed him back, a long red gash almost splitting his body in two. Watching her opponent stagger, Berserker gathered another burst around her sword. "Die." This one came down, or would have if Saber hadn't jumped in and held it back with his own Noble phantasm.

 **Saber**

"Oath to my King! Reaching the very end, beyond the boundaries." Berserkers rage grew tenfold at his words, but he'd think on that later. The Servant had to save Lancer so he could die an honourable death. For a knight of King Arthur who had lacked honour in his life, it was one way to redeem himself.

"King on the other side, look at this light! Arondight: Overload!" He aimed for the Berserker's chest, but the Servant's skill was too much for him to do that, instead letting it cut her wrist. She screamed in his voice, gauntlet grabbing his head and slamming him to the ground. A few teeth cracked, the grip brutal and hard.

Still, if this was how he died, defending an enemy's life, then so be it.

Except it didn't come. The heavens opened in a cacophony of lightning, the behemoth King of Conquerers rearing his chariot and bringing it down on Berserker. He felt the grip slacken, and rolled away as the demigod's full might fell on his opponent.

 **Rider**

Brave actions, boy. You acted with true honour, as did your former opponent. I long to face you both on the field of battle, and to that end I must halt this beast's rampage. Her strength, her potential, her fury, it could end the war this very night.

History books were laugh at such an end. No, better to let the fighting continue. Saber was hesitant and eternally sad, while Lancer seemed to be in between happiness and anguish. Berserker's rage was not merely indignation or domination, but something purer.

Unlike the other Servants, Iskander did not consider the term 'beast' a derogative one. Beasts large and small had challenged him just as much, if not more so, than the humans who worked against him. All their tales were rife with dangerous, huge, deadly and impossible beasts that seemed almost unbeatable.

But despite his admiration, she shamed them as Servants.

 **Kariya**

The Magus missed most of the last few minutes, coughing up everything short of his lungs. Each burst of rage took a toll on his already weakened body, and he was tempted to force her retreat. Yet, no matter the pain he never passed out, nor did he feel like his life was in danger. On the cusp of death, or even chained to the gates of life, is how he imagined this must be like.

Artoria would never forgive him for forcing a retreat, but the Magus couldn't keep going like this. Kariya Matou knew this torture would drive him insane if it continued.

 **Berserker**

Ridiculous Irishmen. What did they know about honour and fortitude? What did they know about her pain? English, Irish, Scottish or Welsh, they all fell to her to forces without a problem. One less in the living world was a blessing in Artoria's mind.

Now she could focus on her main target, the scourge of her legend.

Oh, he wanted to play? Good, finally he was becoming worthy of her blade. But Arondight would not be enough-SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT. Oh, oh you've done it now you bastard. First you take my wife, now you take my hand? He was an egg in her hands, the Berserker crushing it to the floor.

"Saber!" cried a female voice, drawing their attention. Something huge collided with Berserker, and the next thing the knight knew was being tossed over the ground, tumbling beneath the oxen's giant hooves. She couldn't think in the chaos, only cursing this fool for interrupting her crusade.

The charge ended, Artoria rolling to an undignified stop. "Kill. Everyone." Berserker rasped her words, panting heavily. Blue light shone from the cut on her wrist, the tendons and nerves cut apart.

"Kill" seethed Berserker, standing up and facing the three Servants head on. Or rather, two, because Lancer was nowhere to be seen. She swept her blade back, gathering magic into the blade again.

"Who is next?"

"How good you looked on the ground, pitiful mongrel!" echoed a clear voice that dripped with arrogance. She saw Iskander smile widely, turning his head to look at the newcomer. Saber kept on staring at the bestial Servant, staring at Berserker's sword.

Behind them, standing on a street lamp, stood a gold armoured being with his arms crossed. Red eyes surveyed the area with a limitless mirth, power emanating from his aura. "Archer! Welcome to the festivities!" cried Iskander, and Artoria felt a surge of adrenaline from her Master's killing intent. It felt good, allowing her to ignore the pain in her arm.

"Spare me your drivel, mongrel. I come to gaze upon my garden and what do I find?" His question went unanswered, Artoria's anger reaching boiling point.

"Archer! Kill Archer, not Saber!" yelled Kariya into her mind, feeling the pain in his chest build again. The Command Seals glowed as if inviting him to order her, but he only had two left. "Please. Please, kill him" begged the Magus, going down on his knees.

"Fuck! Heal me then you piece of shit" came Artoria's reply, and the magical energy on her wrist disappeared. Power beyond anything before surged through Berserker, and she turned to look at Archer.

"Not going to leave any Servants for us, eh, Berserker?" quipped Rider, unheeded by the King. Excalibur thrummed with even more power than before, outlining a vague sketch of black shadow.

"That look. A mongrel thinks it can challenge me? Realise your folly, mad dog!" Two portals of yellow opened behind Archer, swords quivering in anticipation. "Taste my steel." They flew at Artoria, her keen eyes latching onto the weapons. Once again, Servant and Master were in tune, allowing Artoria to intercept the first blade with her sword and let it spin wildly around the blade, controlling the sword with deft movements

Timing it exactly, the blade spun at such an angle it hit the spear, both weapons colliding with an explosion. Artoria heard the surprise from the other servants, but focused entirely on one. "How dare you destroy my treasures!"

Blades filled the sky for his next attack, and Artoria tensed her sword.

* * *

I mean, historically England has fought it's neighbouring countries over and over, and really, they've all had a go with each other. So I thought it made sense for Artoria to really get annoyed or angry at an Irish Servant.


	8. Sinful

A bit more fleshing out of side characters here, purely because I love Rider and Waver as a duo. More at the end, but for now, enjoy Chapter 8: Sinful

* * *

"Gate of… Babylon!" Archer held his arms up, laughing as a myriad of weapons old and new flew down at the Berserker. Without a word she swung Excalibur, knocking aside the first wave with a blast of energy. The second dived around it, forcing her to spin and lay the sword on her back, lest her arms weaken from the sheer effort.

Berserker countered the third wave by turning with the sword on her back still and stopping the blades with her spin, sword weaving over her armour. The last few weapons flew and clanged against Excalibur's flattened blade, halted in their momentum and falling to the ground. Taking up a random sword she flung it, weapon spinning into the air to slice the lamp post in half.

Archer jumped off, landing on the ground with a furious huff. "How dare you make me stand on the same ground as you!" He pointed a finger dramatically, then gave a deep, mocking laugh.

"Nothing escapes my gaze, mongrel. I recognise your pretty trinket and with it your station. Yet, if you think there is no one greater than your legend, you are sorely mistaken."

Another portal opened up above Gilgamesh' smirking face. He reached up and took out an ancient relic of a sword. It didn't shine, or glow, but the power reached through Artoria's rage.

"My garden is infinite in size, home to lands eldritch and foreign to your small-minded, conservative culture. The sword of Goujian shall do well to instruct you in this fact."

She'd heard enough. A pulse of anger from Kariya told her he was just as impatient. Against a servant like him, however, Berserker needed perfect synchronicity with her Master.

 **Kariya**

For her sake, he had been clever. For her sake, he had thought and marshalled his thoughts as the Servant continued to talk. From the basics Zouken had taught the Magus, it was clear how the match up would go.

Archer might have an older Noble Phantasm, but it wasn't his; he'd said as such. Artoria's Noble Phantasm was her own and, while more recently created, had featured in many, many other legends that he'd heard of.

Ugh. He really was Tokiomi's Servant. Who cared about the posturing and hot air?

"Just kill him already" hissed Kariya, prepared for her prana consumption.

Berserker roared, running across the ground and bringing Excalibur down. Gilgamesh scoffed as he rebuffed the blade, knocking it away and leaving himself open to her second weapon.

It clanged against his golden armour, rage and confusion filling both eyes. "What?!" cried Archer in surprise, swords raining down in fury "Mongrel! You dare to wield yet another of my treasures?!"

Gate of Babylon rained Noble Phantasms down on Berserker and did nothing. Amidst the smoke and destruction slashed and swung the tarnished gold blade of Excalibur, sweeping weapons aside en masse while in Artoria's other hand thrummed the blade that had defeated her, becoming a part of her legend.

It was originally hers, after all, and she had taken it back before she had been summoned.

Clarent had returned to its rightful owner, gifting Artoria both the ultimate sword and the blade that defeated it. Emboldened by the rush of power, she renewed her attack until Archer jumped back.

"You steal my treasures, scratch my armour, and dare look me in the eyes? Prepare for your reckoning, mongrel!" He reached back for something then stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Tokiomi…" hissed the Servant, and lowered his arms. "Hmph, so be it. I've grown tired of playing with the rabid dog anyway."

Archer disappeared into sparkling wisps of gold, Berserker letting out a roar in response to her victory. Sniffing out the fresh fear from her prey, she turned and saw Lancelot staring at her second blade.

 **Saber**

That style, that poise, that unrelenting and fluid movements of a woman combined with the strength of a man. He still couldn't grasp Berserker's identity or that of her sword, yet the second blade was one he recognised instantly. When it all finally clicked, Saber's emotions banged together into a splitting headache.

It wasn't his Lord, King Arthur, or to use her proper name, Artoria. His King has forgiven him, leaving just another sin he carried. She would never become a Berserker in this Holy War, but there was another knight who would.

The wielder of Clarent, sister sword to Excalibur and once property of King Arthur's Kingdom.

It wasn't Artoria in that armour.

It was Mordred.

He was facing Mordred, the Knight of Treachery. That was even worse, because it was his infidelity that weakened Artoria's rule and allowed her daughter to gain a foothold and cause the devastation that shamed them all. Many knights followed her in his defence, fighting against the same King who agreed with them.

Such sins burdened him, and now they had all caught up to Saber at once.

Any doubt was removed from his mind at her next words.

"Do. Not. Invoke. That. Name."

He was so screwed.

 **Berserker.**

The harsh, grating laugh echoed from within her helmet once more, and Berserker stepped towards Lancelot slowly. If he moved away, she'd be on him like a dog, but for now Artoria was content in the slow torture.

"No way. That's… that's impossible!" cried a shrill voice, followed by an 'ow' as the speaker was cuffed around the head.

"What is it, boy? Speak up and be heard!"

"I glimpsed Berserker for a m-moment. Her statistics are immense, with no stat below a B rank. When she drew that second sword, they all increased by one. She's… she's… a monster!"

"Calm yourself, boy, and do not worry. After all, I am here!"

"Lancelot…" breathed Berserker.

"Kiritsugu! We have to retreat!" cried the woman's voice from before, desperation clearly heard. "Saber… Saber just hold out!"

"R-right!" came back Saber's reply, Arondight held upright in trembling hands. Berserker kept staring, and then suddenly sped up. The knight back-pedalled so fast he fell over, scrabbling back and panting as Berserker resumed her slow walk.

"Lancelot…" Berserker.

"Saber!"

"Irisviel!"

"What is this? Saber, are you scared of your opponent?" questioned Rider incredulously. "Fight and die like a man!"

"Shut up! Why don't you fight her then?"

"It pains me to see this. Once you were a proud night under King Arthur, but if this is all you can do, I guess he wasn't much of a ruler."

Kariya's scream echoed around the dockyard as Berserker rounded on Rider and pumped everything she had into the two blades. Artoria's own scream of rage drowned out her Masters anguished cries as the Servant funnelled it all into Excalibur.

The clouds split apart, sword blinding in the red glow coming from the blade. This was different from before, the magical energy not chaotic or fluctuating but contained. It wasn't merely a condensed blast of mana but the sword's true power on display.

Red sky, red earth, red water, everything was covered in the rage coming from Excalibur, Artoria not even realising Saber had disappeared already.

She took a deep breath to call out her sword's true name, and then sagged violently. The prana was gone, and she felt so empty. Berserker unleashed the energy she had already gathered and Rider knocked it away with his own sword.

"Master…" she breathed, not hearing any thoughts or emotions from the Magus. Staggering to her feet, Artoria glowered at Rider, unable to do anything except draw a thumb across her own throat in a simple, but clear, promise of what was to come.

Then she was gone, instantly returning to her Master's side. Kariya lay unmoving but for faint heartbeat only a Servant's heightened senses could pick up.

Rolling her eyes, Berserker picked up the Magus and took him home.

* * *

The fight with Archer was going to be longer, however I decided to save that for a later fight, as Archer would not care so much about Berserker yet. As for the rest of the Matou family, I'll be focusing on them in the next full chapter (There's going to be a small bonus one between Rider and Archer first). As for Caster, he'll probably make an appearance if I can think of something? But Kariya and Berserker never cared about him in canon so…

-WT


	9. Aftermath

Bit late but it was a difficult to write Sakura and Shinji for me. I wish Heaven's Feel had come out sooner it would be a lot easier to write. Anywho, a bit of focus on Shinji and Sakura while Kariya is unconscious (It's plot related). I kind of learnt late that Shinji was actually sent away for the Fourth Holy Grail War by Byakuya but you know what, it gives more meat to the story so screw it.

Don't worry, Shinji is still a little shit.

* * *

Chapter 9: Aftermath.

 **Rider**

Assassin had disappeared sometime in the chaos, leaving Rider alone with his Master. A cold wind blew from Fuyuki River to ruffle his cloak, reminding the King of Conquerers just how far he was from home. They were all lost souls really, drifting in the ether, and was it so bad he wanted to live this life in one glorious battle?

The Servant jumped down from his chariot, breathing in deep the smells of conflict. It had been glorious at first: two warriors as gods clashing in an epic battle heard across the land. However, such things were never certain where gods were concerned, and they had sent down Megaera of the Furies to cast her judgement.

From what he knew, both Lancer and Saber had indulged in infidelity during their lives, whether willing or not. Were there forces at work he couldn't see?

"Or maybe it was something I said" wondered Rider out loud, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, boy?" There was no reply, and the Servant looked down to see Waver passed out. "Boy!"

"Don't kill me!" exclaimed the student, cowering on the floor. Rider reached down and pulled him up like a kitten, swinging his body side to side so he could see the battlefield. "Oh… they're gone."

"Indeed. It was quite a mess from that motley bunch."

The sound of clanking armour drew his attention, head turning to look at the marching, gold suited form of Archer. "I hope I misheard you, Rider. To compare me to the worms crawling in the dirt is an unforgivable offence." He stopped beside Iskander.

"Archer! Have you come to join me in glorious conquest?

"Hardly. I merely come to offer you the chance to bend your knee and become my servant."

"A magnanimous offer indeed, however Iskander, King of Conquerers, serves no man." Rider's grin prompted Archer to smirk at the huge servant. "What about you, Archer? Can you say the same after today?"

"You are mistaken, Rider. I merely saw no reason to play with a mad dog. I leave that to mongrels like you; my garden needs entertainment of all kinds."

"That is where we differ. Throwing yourself into the muck and dirt of battle proves a man's mettle. What warrior could just stand by and watch the bloodshed unfold?"

"You did pretty well. You did nothing but incense the Mad Dog."

"There is more to Berserker than you think."

"Really? Pray tell, Rider, what wisdom you have that has escaped me?"

 **The Matou Household**

 **Shinji**

Cold, angry eyes stared down at the huddled girl on the bed. He pulled the covers off, seeing the focus of his hatred in full. She was so beautiful, and he hated her for it. She was everything he wasn't.

"Why? Why did you have to come here?" demanded Shinji Matou loudly, shaking her awake.

"Shinji?" murmured a sleepy Sakura, opening her eyes. His fierce expression scared her, the girl scrambling away from her brother.

"It's your fault. It's your fault!" he cried, getting onto the bed and grabbing Sakura's small arm. She attempted to tug it away, whimpering.

"Please, let go. You're hurting me!"

"Look at you. You're not even a real Matou!"

"I... I don't want to be a Matou..." muttered Sakura truthfully, and cried out as his grip tightened. His expression became fierce, and his fist hit the bed where she had been seconds before. "You don't even want to be a Matou? You don't want to be my sister? THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I-I don't-"

"What's wrong with being a Matou? What's wrong with my family? How dare you look down on us!" He raised his fist again, the girl stopping its fall with all her strength. "If you weren't here..." whispered the boy, bringing up his other hand and smacking her across the face.

She cried out, scrambling away as the tears fell. "Brother, please, stop-"

"I'm not YOUR BROTHER!" He grabbed for the younger girl and was yanked back.

Hatred. It was the only thing Shinji Matou registered before he was flung into the door. He cried out in pain, whimpering on the floor. "Shinji!" cried Sakura, running over to him. Another hand held her arm, the girl looking up into the furious eyes of Artoria. She pulled the girl back and drew a sword almost as big as Sakura.

 **Artoria**

"Please, don't hurt him!"

"No" she replied simply, walking towards the quivering boy. He looked up in fear, eyes pinpricks of hatred. "He hurt you, so I'll hurt him."

"Please! He's my brother!"

"Shut up!" snapped Berserker, and looked back at the crying girl. Her hand gripped Excalibur so hard blood dripped onto the floor, the girl's expression creating a torment in her heart. "I'll give him Hell, then let Kariya deal with him."

"No! Please, don't tell Uncle Kariya! He'll kill him!"

"What makes you think I won't? You need to stamp out filthy brats like him before they get old enough to be a threat."

Sakura ran past her and stood in front of Shinji, arms outstretched. "Sakura..." whispered the boy weakly, holding a broken arm and losing whatever bravado he had. The girl saw Artoria visibly flinch and hold her head.

"Please, aunty. He... he won't do it again, right, Shinji?"

"No! No I... I won't hurt her again."

"See? Please, don't hurt him any more. We're family!"

"What about Tokiomi? What about your other family?" was what she wanted to ask her, but she knew it would betray Kariya's feelings. This was what he wanted; but he would not weather Shinji hurting her, and he would hurt her.

She had killed so many men, heard all sorts of things from their mouths, and knew Shinji did not mean the apology. He would hurt her again. The piece of shit was obviously jealous of Sakura, and jealousy never went away. Next time, he might do worse.

Don't you understand, Sakura? Your compassion, your empathy, they are your weakness. He'll take advantage of them; he'll use you over and over again. Good people do not prosper; it is the evil ones who survive. She wanted to shout that at her, but how could she?

Just as she knew Shinji was an evil little shit, she also knew Sakura would never step out of the way. Although broken by her circumstances, she persevered, continuing to be good in this sinful earth. Artoria fought back the tears, and just walked forwards. The fear on the kid's faces tugged at her heart, but she just sheathed her sword.

"Move. I'm leaving. I will not tell Kariya. Do it again, and I will kill you." As the kids scrambled away, she kicked the door open and raised a fist to Shinji. He flinched, crying out in fear, but she just continued onwards.

That was satisfying. In time, he'd get his dues.

 **Kariya**

The past resonated in the Magus' mind. Thoughts and images from his Servant's life crafted a surreal dream.

"You fought well, Sir Knight. Truly I have not seen such prowess with a sword since Sir Gawain or Sir Lancelot came to me as you do now. But why do you, who has sworn no loyalty to me, nor entered my service, now destroy the Pictish forces of Loth in my name at great cost to yourself?"

The armoured knight removed her helmet, revealing her face to the throne room. Whispers and mutterings filled the chamber, everyone pointing out how similar she looked to King Arthur. Artoria stiffened for a slight moment before becoming still to listen.

"My King, there is none in the land I hear more of than Arthur Pendragon I grew up listening to your tales, and your knights safeguarded the lands from which I came. Everything I am I owe to you, oh King. As a knight of the realm I seek only to bring peace and glory to this great country."

"Who is your Master?"

"I have none. Only one is worthy of my service, and it is in his presence I stand today, my King."

"The status of a Knight of the Round Table is not to be given lightly. But in light of your deeds I will consider this request seriously. In the meantime, please, stay as my guest."

I knew. The hardest part was that I knew Mordred would kill me. After the sinful act took place, I ran and confided to Merlin about what had happened. With his magic, he foretold the child's fate as one who would kill me. Because of my infidelity, God had decreed I would now be taken out of this world by one I'd brought into it, completing the cycle.

Merlin advised me to slay the child and Morgana with him, but I refused. A child belongs to God, no matter its origins. Not one to be resigned to fight, I persevered to change it. I had an advisor who could see the future. If it could change once, it could change again.

If she turned against me, I would end her. If she fought me, I would kill her. I would not run from my death but face it head on, as a true knight.

 **Artoria**

Her fist crashed into the wood, the Servant breathing heavily as her Master slept. How much more would God lay at her feet? It was not enough to have her sin compounded with this new life, but to see events turn out the same way?

She slipped to the floor, weeping softly beside the bed.

What merciful creator could torment her so much?

* * *

Probably the drinking party won't take place, unless I can figure out a way. But I've got a loose plan going ahead.


	10. Delusions

Some family bonding now (Haha) and a bit of expositional talk from Artoria, but it's not long. I know she talks a lot for a Berserker, but I made a previous note about this and well, she has a lot of baggage which needs a bit of verbosity to get across. So, here is Chapter 10: Delusions.

* * *

 **Kariya**

You know when you sleep awkwardly in bed and your whole body feels like pain? Kariya knew. Consciousness returned with a splitting headache and aching limbs. Bile rose in his throat and the Magus vomited up a torrent of dead worms into the bucket supplied next to his bed. He began to heave, then stopped, just giving a belch. Great, now his mouth felt like death.

He was aware of another presence in the room and slowly turned his eyes to the watching figure of Artoria, AKA Berserker. The disgust was clear on her face, but he was in too much pain to care. Memories came quick and fast, and he shook the fog from his head.

"What the Hell did you do? You almost killed me you son of a bitch."

"What?" she cried, leaping up. "It's your fault for being so weak! Passing out in the middle of battle? Pathetic!"

"I can't help you if I'm dead, Berserker" he replied, glaring at his Servant. She rolled her eyes and strode up to him, hand outreached for his chest. His reactions were still slow reached into his chest. He gasped from the sensation, not experiencing any pain as one would expect. Looking down, Kariya saw a golden light emanating from his chest, and out of it was pulled something beautifully gold. It stay inside him, too big to fit inside his body but there nonetheless.

It stopped halfway out, and the pain returned. His organs began to shake, arm going dead. Kariya didn't have the energy to scream before it was shoved back into his body. He panted, feeling the pain subside and his limbs become invigorated.

"You were never in any danger, idiot. Avalon resides in your body, rendering you effectively immortal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" exclaimed the Mage, sitting up and glaring again at the Servant who shrugged.

"Character building? Regardless, now you have no need to worry. You just need to practice giving me all the power I need for my Noble Phantasm. Granted, I may not use it until the traitor is dead, but I can't have you passing out in the middle of battle."

"Why not give it to Sakura? Perhaps we can remove the worms from her!"

"The trauma would be too much. You are old and useless; a child is pure and innocent. Plus, it only works if I'm near it. I know what I'm doing, idiot." She flicked his forehead and stalked away. It was then he noticed the swords; plural.

"Wait! Berserker."

"What?"

"How come you have two swords?"

Artoria gave a smirk, tenderly caressing the newly acquired Clarent. "Archer gave me the idea, funnily enough. I thought it would just be a prop, but Clarent exists as a Noble Phantasm in his Gate of Babylon."

The blackness exploded, Kariya feeling the full force of her fury. "THAT TRAITOROUS BITCH IS IN THE HALL OF HEROES ALONG WITH THE DEFILER AND EVERY OTHER EUNUCH THAT DARED CHALLENGE ME!"

She pulled out the sword, eyeing her reflection in the blade. Its peal slowly faded and then rang out, the point stuck into the floor. Kariya flinched, remaining quiet for her answer.

"THAT CUM STAIN stole it from me, and so I took it back from her; a battlefield trophy!"

Hatred rolled off his Servant's aura, threatening to engulf and choke the weakened Magus. No longer a warbling mass of black shadows, it instead outlined her in thick darkness, and gave her words an ominous weight.

"With grail in hand, I will wipe the stain left from my legend on the Hall of Heroes. I will eradicate the false heroes and anything relating to our legend. Nobody will remember the accursed reign of King Arthur. My revenge will be complete."

She pulled the sword out and left, and the Magus closing his eyes to gather his thoughts after her violent outburst.

 **Later that night.**

"Kariya, you bastard!" yelled an angry voice, a heavy boot smashing open his door. The Magus jumped out of bed, expecting an attack but not who came through his door. "You can't go around hurting my son like that, you piece of shit" yelled Byakuya Matou, striding up to his younger brother in a wobbly line. A strong smell of booze wafted from him, causing the Magus to grimace. "You gave him a black eye! How am I going to explain this to child services?"

"Tell them the truth. He tried to rape his sister and got injured."

Byakuya blinked once, then twice, inebriated brain trying to put two and two together. "Are you fucked in the head? Shinji wouldn't do that!"

"I caught him literally with his pants down an hour ago! Sakura was trembling and quivering in front of him and if I hadn't arrived, who knows what could have happened! Before that, he almost broke her arm! Your son is a sadistic asshole!"

"Don't talk about him that way!"

"Raise him properly then!"

"Ha! That's rich coming from a virgin! So desperate to get laid you have to pretend she's your daughter!"

Kariya's fist flew out, a shoddy attack that anyone could avoid, but it was enough to floor a drunk Byakuya. His younger brother seethed, bending down to grab Shinji's uncle by the collar, desperate eyes staring back at furious ones. "She's my responsibility, you understand? I'm all she's got!"

Even in his alcoholic daze, Kariya's brother could see the ridiculous nature of his last statement. "What the fuck are you on about? She has an entire family!"

Kariya paused for a long time before replying, "It's complicated!"

"No, it's not: you're fucking insane. That piece of shit Zouken is dead, so why is she still here? Give her back, and we can forget about all this crazy magic shit! You got what you wanted and now you want even more? To play his crazy game?"

"I have to! For her!"

The shouting gave Byakuya a piercing headache, causing the brother to get up and look at Kariya, patience worn thin. "Fuck this, and fuck you. Run yourself into the ground for all I care. This family is a rotting carcass, and it's starting to stink." He walked off with a swagger, rubbing his chin. "Don't touch my kid again, psycho!"

Initial anger gone, the harsh words of his brother resonated in Kariya's mind. Why was Sakura still here? He wasn't an expert on crest worms or magic and couldn't heal her. Tokiomi was an accomplished mage and knew his daughter better than Kariya did. It really was as simple as Byakuya said, and he felt bad about punching his brother.

"Did you talk to him about the little shit?" demanded Berserker as she banged the door open, striding in as if she owned the place. Lying on the bed, he gave a groan and nod, causing her to scrutinise him more closely. "What is it?"

"Why -am- I still doing this? Zouken is dead, and Sakura is getting worse. I have no clue what to do and there are six Servants still out there. I'm just holding Sakura here now because I don't want her to go. It's not for her benefit she's here, but mine. How am I better than Tokiomi to manipulate her like this?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"All there is now is the pain and rage. I'm just so exhausted."

She was uncomfortably silent, and Kariya looked at her reach into his chest. One smooth movement was all it took and Avalon left his body. All his aches, pains and exhaustion rushed back, knocking his system like a jackhammer. "I guess if you're giving up, you won't need this. Enjoy the pain." Her voice was cold and matter-of-fact, red eyes paralysing him.

"Please…" croaked out the Magus, raising a weak hand, but even that dropped. "Please…"

"Why? So you can give up and mope in peace? Sorry, not sorry, it's out now." She climbed on top of the paralysed man, holding his arms above his head and summoning Excalibur. He shrunk away from the blade, whimpering as she put it above the hand with his command seals. "I can't trust you with these, so off they come."

"No!" cried Kariya, summoning all his strength and pushing her off him. Skin rippled as the worms gestated and moved beneath the surface, the anguished look in his eyes like something possessed. As he tried to focus the new strength, she punched him in the gut. The Magus fell down on his knees, at the mercy of his raging Servant.

* * *

Now I didn't know how to put it in the narrative, so I'll just add a small note. Kariya claims Shinji was about to rape Sakura, thus starting the cycle of abuse we're all familiar with. I decided not to show it because 1, I'm not going to write a scene like that, ever, and 2, it's better to leave it ambiguous. Kariya is a paranoid and unstable individual, maybe he misinterpreted something going on? Maybe Shinji learnt his lesson or was being benign? Either way, Matou's are all about the drama! The chapter was quite long so I split it into two, and the next should be up soon-ish.

Peace out.

-WT


	11. Reality

So this is a bit of an odd chapter near the end, but it will be explained at the end if it's confusing. I just couldn't resist putting in that awesome dialogue I wrote. Hopefully this should be a bit of a change to their dynamic.

* * *

 **Artoria**

"Sickening. Tell me then, my Master, what happened the last time you ran away? When you abandoned the ones you loved for 'the greater good', how exactly did that turn out?"

The Servant would not let it end like this. It could not; not now she finally had a clear and concise wish.

"It, that is, I," he wheezed out finally, looking up at her. "I'm not-"

"YES YOU ARE!" The Servant kicked him in the chest, letting her anger take over. "Just like before you're running away and relying on others. Is your destiny to scuttle away like a rat and remain in the dark?"

"She wants to be with her family, and I want her to be happy!"

"And do you want to be alone? Do you want to stay in this decrepit, stinking mansion with only your servants for company? Or do you want to be happy." She picked him up one handed. "You think Tokiomi is better? The father who abandoned his child, tossed her aside without a thought? Sounds like she'd be nothing but a plaything to him."

"Aoi would-"

"She can't stop him! He'll experiment with her, use her like a doll and then cast her limp body aside. Still, at least Kariya Matou will be free from his burdens."

"Just make it stop. Please, make the pain stop" he whimpered, unable to struggle now.

"It STOPS when we WIN!" shouted the Servant, shaking him violently. "The grail can give you whatever your heart desires and grant any wish. Curing a young girl is NOTHING!" He just groaned, trembling and unable to move. To her dismay, the Servant could see his body shutting down, the rippling of worms slowing.

Perhaps a different tactic was necessary. She'd broken him, as the strong were want to do with the weak. Now he wanted to give up. The easy way always doomed men and women to their end; she had been no different. Humans were not meant to be happy, so happiness took effort.

Fighting back the wave of disgust and disappointment, she stabbed Avalon into the dying body, rejuvenating her Magus Master who took in a deep breath. He coughed up more dead worms, but she ignored them and embraced him. He stiffened in her soft embrace, the armour disappearing and leaving the knight only in her underclothes.

"Please… don't leave me" whispered Artoria in his ear, pulling back and letting him see the falling tears. Without her helmet, the previously red eyes were a hauntingly beautiful gold. "I need you, Master. Don't abandon me like they did!" She gave a dry sob, face almost touching the Master's.

Women were his weakness, thought Artoria, and although it made bile rise in her throat, this would work better.

"I-I won't, but-"

"You always do, and I'll be all alone again. I don't want to be alone!" cried the Servant, wiping her eyes. He crawled forwards to wipe her tears away, looking somber. Artoria sniffled, pleading with her eyes to the Magus and understanding why it was so easy to say this.

"I won't abandon you. How could I?" He embraced her this time, the two of them hugging each other closely. His sincerity made her heart jump a little, real emotion threatening to form in her heart. "I'll never leave you, and I won't abandon them. I will save you all, and make up for the past."

"Really? You will?"

"Yes," replied Kariya, pressing his lips to her hair. "I was being selfish again. This is bigger than us, especially bigger than me."

"Yeah… I guess." She'd been bracing for him to kiss her, as she'd seen other men do with delicate maidens. Yet, he didn't move in on her, or try to take advantage of a clearly traumatised young woman. It was almost admirable how chaste he was when Aoi wasn't around. Also very annoying as she couldn't use her long restrained femininity to play with him.

 **Kariya**

How could he be so stupid? Of course they needed him, Artoria in particular. King of a country, with whole legions sworn to her service, it must have been devastating to lose it all. Slowly watching your life drain to nothing, unable to do anything to stop it, that was hell. But having the sacrifices you'd made be for nothing? Beyond anything he'd wish on anyone else.

She was just a girl, not much older than Sakura, and needed protecting. Embracing her, a small voice, perhaps a worm's, said she was lying, that it was just a way to control him.

Kariya didn't care. These words had been her own, coming from a tortured heart just like his. In truth, he too was afraid of being left alone, of being abandoned. Her words were true purely because they were his. He'd seen the Servant's dreams, heard her battle ramblings countless times, and knew the source of her anger was not what she claimed.

Together, the two lost souls wept.

 **Later that night.**

Artoria turned in her bed, thinking back on the events that had transpired. Was she elated because he fell to her manipulation, or because he really would stay with her? What did Artoria Pendragon actually want, screamed the Servant mentally. Opening her eyes, the Servant turned to get up and lost herself in Sakura's glimmering pupils. Tears dripped to the floor and she gripped the bottom of her dress.

She bolted upright, feeling naked without her armour. "Sakura? Wh-what happened? Did Shinji-"

"Why, auntie… why? What did you do to Uncle Kariya?"

"Huh? I haven't done anything."

She pointed away from her, and Berserker's eyes landed on the body of Kariya in the corner. Artoria jumped out with a scream, ignoring Sakura completely. She felt for a pulse, multiple times, but found nothing. "No, no! He was alive; what happened?"

"Doesn't he need your sword thing?"

Artoria blinked, spotting Avalon against the wall. Stunned, she listlessly heard Sakura speak. "Was he bad? Grandfather said bad people needed to be punished" whispered Sakura tearfully. Berserker shook her head and then saw herself standing over Kariya just like before.

 **?.?.?**

"It STOPS when we WIN! The grail can give you whatever your heart desires and grant any wish. Curing a young girl is NOTHING!" He just groaned, trembling and unable to move. To her dismay the Servant could see his body shutting down, the rippling of worms slowing.

She promised to work with her Master, but if he went to that place he wanted, she'd kill him here and now.

"Not again… not again! We won't hide any more, we won't act like everything is OK! WE WON'T DO THAT!" yelled Berserker through the streaming tears and aimed another kick at her Master.

Her foot slammed into his solar plexus before she grabbed him by the throat, lifting up the limp man. A snap of the neck and she was free. A simple movement, and she'd be able to rampage, to rage. A glorious killing dance worthy of all she'd suffered.

But they wanted that. The bastards who'd laughed at her, who mocked her, wanted her to run amok. Sadistic scum; they'd laugh even as she cut them down. Their legend would still remain, as would her deeds, all of it inscribed for eternity.

Monsters. These Magus were all monsters, creating mockeries of people to use as their playthings. Artoria Pendragon was dead, and it should have ended there. She was dead.

She was dead.

Oh god, she was dead. They were all dead. Everyone she knew, dead, left only as stories and footnotes. Revulsion tore through the King, and Artoria realised how slack she became. Drained of her power and anger, the Servant noticed Kariya wasn't moving at all. She tried to shake him awake, but all the Servant got was a faint stirring of worms; a death rattle.

The knight shook her head, hands to her mouth. Please, no, he can't be dead. She needed him!

"I don't want to be alone!" cried the girl, falling to her knees and stabbing her Master's body with Avalon. Nothing happened and she pushed it further in, willing with all her energy. He continued to lay there, joining the other corpses that littered her vision. Emotion welled up, and the Servant wailed to the blood red sky, her only company dead men.

The Servant's eyes flashed open, revealing the crimson canopy of her four poster bed. Looking to the side, she saw no dead Kariya, and no Sakura. She stayed still, trembling like a leaf at the thought of another apparition.

As realisation dawned, Artoria buried her head into the pillow and cried until blessed sleep came.

* * *

So basically she has a nightmare(?) where it happened differently. I should get someone to proofread these chapters but I just don't have the time or anyone to help, so, sorry. EDIT: I have refined it a little, hopefully it makes more sense now!

-WT


	12. The subject of Sakura

Have an extra long chapter to go with the plot. Also if it's not clear, I'm using Kay and Ector's original Welsh names from the versions I grew up reading, hence, Cei and Kyner respectively. Also, apologies in advance for a mention of child rape by worms. I normally wouldn't have a character mention such a weighty subject, because to me, without reason, it seems disrespectful and cheap. However, being it's canon (Even in the anime), it feels weird not for Kariya to mention it.

However it is not meant to lessen or make light of the topics discussed.

Chapter 12: The subject of Sakura,

* * *

 **Artoria**

"All hail King Arthur!" called out the television as the DVD of 'The Sword in the Stone' came to the end. A slender hand moved to the remote, turning off the player and tenderly putting it back. The hand moved across, running slowly through the wavy, purple hair of the little girl in Artoria's lap. Sakura had fallen asleep halfway through the film, but the story had captured the Servant's imagination so she let it run.

The tears threatened to fall, but she told herself there were no more left. How could she not well up at seeing her life of hardship and strife be reduced to a children's fairy tale? Sakura had loved it, particularly the appearance of Merlin and Archimedes along with the songs.

She smirked, thinking how Merlin would have enjoyed having a talking owl as companion to balance out his ridiculous notions. Cei, too, was pretty much accurate in his portrayal, although Artoria did foolishly trust him to be Seneschal.

A stupid mistake at the time. He'd killed several 'assassins' who had gone for her when in reality they were just vagabonds who didn't like her rule. She had spared their lives, but he'd ignored that, and then lied to her. His reason for the time didn't make sense to her then, but did now. Her brother had been right, but in the end she had still stood by and done thing.

Kyner, her foster father, had been distant, but not as cold as he displayed in the film. But really, apart from her presence, nobody would have known the truth, or the darkness behind it. Once again she despaired at witnessing her life reduced to nothing but an animated monstrosity. The feel of hair in her hands reminded Artoria that there was one good thing which came out of it: Children like Sakura would learnt of her story, no matter how flawed, and it was a good movie that did not go into the worst details.

All the treachery and spite had started after she pulled the sword out of the stone, and fond memories of the before time still drifted to the front of her mind. Did these movies, books and magazines really inspire people, inspire kids? With such a depressing life, should she be happy that some good came out of it, or angry at its current incarnation?

Sakura gave a cute little snore, and the Servant gently stood up, holding the girl in her arms. So delicate, so pure, her face distracted Artoria so she almost bumped into the maid outside. She shook her head, silently telling the Servant to shut up and then mouthed, "To bed." She handed Sakura off and then strode off down the hallway, wanting to wipe her eyes in private.

A second servant cleared her throat. "Lady Berserker? Master Kariya requests your presence. He is apparently meeting a Mr. Tokiomi."

 **Kariya**

"So, where is Sakura now?" asked Tokiomi quietly, nursing a glass of wine Kariya had poured for him. Behind the smug Magus stood the towering figure of Archer, locking eyes with the screaming visage of Berserker's helmet.

"She's asleep, and I think it's better if we talk alone."

"Fine by me. So then, about Sakura. Are you going to keep her in the Matou family?"

"Depends. She wants to go back, but after what you did, I have concerns for her wellbeing."

"Her wellbeing? She'll have a loving family before being moved on."

"So you'll just give her to another Magus family?"

"If I find yours to be unsuitable, yes."

Kariya gripped the armrest, finally leaping out of it in anger. "It fucking was right from the start. Do you know what Zouken did to her? He shoved her into a pit full of worms; they crawl and fester inside our bodies right now. That's the fate you doomed her too, and now you're just going to pack up and try again?"

"Calm down, Kariya. I am horrified, sheerly horrified, at what you told me. I knew Zouken dealt with crest worms, but to force them into a little girl?"

"Into me as well. He was a bastard, a monster, and you handed her over without a thought! Some father."

"If I had known this would happen-"

"What did you think would happen? Oh, right, a perfect life. Obviously Zouken was the model of purity and innocence. Obviously anyone looking at that face would definitely think so! Certainly not the type to steal a young girl's innocence and let her BE RAPED BY WORMS" boomed Kariya's voice, the Magus pointing accusatorially in Tokiomi's way.

Behind Tokiomi, Kariya could see Archer smirk widely, instinctively knowing the Servant enjoyed his yelling. At least one person seemed to see from his point of view. "I will keep her until I can undo my grandfather's horrific torture; the torture you made possible. I would like to keep her for now. It could be she still becomes a great mage."

"Perhaps, but you appear even more unstable than Zouken. Who knows what you would do to an innocent girl."

"You... you…" seethed Kariya, seeing red as Tokiomi's calm face triggered him. Berserker's Master jumped across before Archer could respond. His strong hands gripped the Magus' neck, crushing the windpipe to nothing with superhuman strength. His look of agony brought Kariya seconds of joy before Archer's multiple swords turned him into a shish-kabob.

"If you want to keep her, you'll have to agree to my terms." Tokioimi's smug voice brought Kariya back to reality, the Magus watching Kariya strangle the air with a venomous look.

"Huh, what? Terms? What terms?"

"Surrender your Servant, and give up your quest for the Grail, in exchange for keeping Sakura."

A deathly silence fell over the room, broken by Archer's armour clanking as he walked forwards and turned to his Master. "Bastard. You think I cannot take this mad dog?"

"My King, I am merely doing the practical thing."

"The practical thing would be to attack them now, and destroy this mansion. These… Matous are a stain in my garden, and the mad dog is the worst pest of them all."

"Then isn't it good to get rid of her without having you dirty your hands?"

"Tsch!" Archer walked back behind the chair, watching Kariya and Berserker look at each other, then at them.

"No" replied Kariya simply, putting a hand on Artoria's. She trembled beneath his hand, admirably calm in the face of this arrogant cream puff. He just shook his head, patting it, and looked at the Magus. "I will not surrender to you. With the grail, I can cure Sakura's worms along with my own. As for taking her back, well, I had a look over the paperwork and you did that really well. Legal documents copied, replicated, signed and submitted. You're an efficient child slaver. She is a Matou now, and that was done by you both. You can't just rescind it."

Archer laughed loudly, uncrossing his arms. "The mongrel is clever. Stop this nonsense, Tokiomi, and let me fight her one on one. I will run this bitch into the ground." The killing intent grew strong, but Tokiomi stood up.

"You do not want to play against me, Kariya Matou. I understand you and my wife have a special relationship, but I will not let anything get in the way of my family's prosperity. Any day Sakura is not with me is one where we fight. My door is always open."

He finished the wine, put the glass down, and walked to the door.

"You're not even going to see her?"

"I'm doing you a favour so you don't have to explain why she's not coming back now. As long as you tell her the truth about wha the spoke about, and that I'm sorry" asked Tokiomi sombrely, leaving the room briskly. "I know my way out, do not worry." His footsteps faded, but Archer did not follow through the doorway.

Instead he turned, and regarded their two hosts curiously.

"Your anger is amusing, mad dog. It pains me to see a King of the land reduced to this feral state, and even more to see her happy for it. Now you can destroy to your heart's content!" He laughed again, slowly fading into the ether. "Count the days, Artoria Pendragon, for Gilgamesh, King of Heroes and the oldest hero, will be the one to put you down."

He disappeared with an echoing laugh, the two of them finally noticing the presences gone. Artoria roared and sliced the chair Tokiomi had been sitting in on two. "Smug bastards; all of them!"

"You did very well to hold it in. I do not want untold devastation from the two of you clashing. You were right about him, but that couldn't have gone better."

'How?"

"He's an idiot. He told me to tell her the truth, and apologise, but I never agreed to. I told him his daughter had been raped, tortured and defiled, but all he could think about was getting her back."

"He will pay. If not by my sword, then another's."

"Fuck him. What time is it? It's too late for this shit. Sakura's still asleep?"

"Yes."

"In that case I've got a great idea."

* * *

Once again, I am not making light of the serious topics mentioned in this chapter. Also yes, where most of the Servants are concerned, things will happen as they do in canon barring a few minor side things.

-WT


	13. Wast ist hier los?

So a little bit of 'Elsewhere in the story' just to add some context to what everyone else is doing before the next part of the story starts. It will still be mainly Berserker, Kariya and Sakura (Also Rin and Aoi eventually), but I know people will be wondering.

* * *

 **Kirei Kotomine**

"You should have consulted with me being meeting with Kariya Matou" admonished Kirei Kotomine, facing his teacher in the office. "He is unstable. Assassin has reported that he is just as cruel and mad as his father was. You should get Sakura out of there."

"I gave him the choice. I think he will take it; after all, he's in love with Aoi." He chuckled, pouring another glass of too-expensive wine. "What a foolish boy."

"Any second with him leaves her in danger!"

"Actually, she is safest with him. Any who go after her will face Berserker's wrath, weakening Kariya's servant and making it easier for Archer to defeat him."

The priest pursed his lips in thought, disapproval etched onto his face. "If that's your decision." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Assassin's Master left the room briskly.

 **Tohsaka Mansion grounds**

Walking through the overgrown foliage, Kirei Kotomine considered it all. Despite what people called him, and despite church title of Executioner, Kirei Kotomine was a man of God. He had presided over funerals and weddings, baptisms and masses, spreading the word of God to the loyal herd.

He was a man of faith, but wasn't taking part in this war evidence that he didn't trust in God anymore? His mentor in the parish, before Tokiomi, explained to the young priest that the loss of a loved one shook a person's faith, even more so if they were part of the clergy. Questioning God was normal.

He wondered if taking matters into your own hands was too. Why was taking part in this war any different from donating to charities? OK, people were dying, but people died. He couldn't stop that. Lost in his trailing thoughts, Kirei did not see the new arrival in the room. A masked figure waited patiently for a few moments before clearing their throat.

The priest jolted, and looked at his Servant. "Master, you summoned me?"

"Ahem, yes. Tokiomi is too slow and passive; we need to take action if I am going to win the grail."

"You win?"

Kirei paused, clearing his throat. "For him. Win the grail for him."

"Oh that disappoints me, Kotomine! I thought you were becoming a man!" Gilgamesh materialised suddenly, the King of Heroes, pushing Assassin aside, coming face to face with the priest. "Your title is Master, not Servant, Kotomine. Be a Master."

"I serve Tokiomi. I owe him my life."

"How boring. Still, taking action is ideal, and I have an idea on how to do that."

 **Saber**

"What are these for, Master?" enquired Lancelot, looking at the array of weapons laid out in front of him. A Thompson machine gun lay beside two uzis, a military grade shotgun and multiple pistols. The biggest one was the size of his head, and he picked it up.

Kiritsugu Emiya dragged out his cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke. "We have been severely underusing Knight of Owner. If you want to beat monsters like Rider, Berserker and Archer, you will need appropriate weapons."

"What? Never. I could never fight from a distance like some cowardly Archer!"

The mercenary shook his head, raising a hand to reveal the three command seals. "Shall I order you to, then? Honour is meaningless in this war. You are all ghosts, imprints of the past. The Lancelot who killed his own knights to rescue the woman he loved; that is who I need."

He put the cigarette out with his foot, grabbing Saber by the collar. "I let you fight your own way, with honour. If your honour dictates you run away from a powerful foe, than it's fucking useless. You think you can take Berserker with this sword that almost broke at her attack? Don't you want to win?!"

Lancelot pushed his hands off, glaring thunderously. "I do, precisely for the reason you mentioned. I killed my brothers, and their brothers, staining a great legend. But that doesn't mean I have to repeat the past! This is a second chance of life, and I won't become that man again!"

"Saber, by the power of my Command Seal-"

"No! I won't lose any more honour!"

"I order you: win with whatever means are necessary. Destroy your enemies until they cannot fight , eradicate everything in your way, shirk aside your honour and never rest until you stand victorious!"

 **Waver Velvet**

"Rider, what are we doing up here?"

"You deduced there was magic here, did you not? We have come to find the source!"

Waver shuffled uncomfortably, looking around them. "I only sensed it because I know that type of magic. Professor El-Melloi taught this type of magecraft in class, and it's basic at best."

"Nonetheless it is a lead. I've accepted Archer's offer, so it is now up to the other Masters and Servants to make their decision. Berserker can wait; she has a personal stake in this, and that makes them deadly and unpredictable. Saber is the reason for this, so will be occupied with her. Lancer fights with honour, so I shall defeat him first to restore this Holy Grail Wars

"About that, can we really trust Archer? It sounds like he's making you do all the work; with this ceasefire and everything."

"You are learning, boy. Yes, Archer is lazy, and yes, he is a schemer. But he could very well kill me as I am now. I will use this time to defeat my enemies and strategize. Plus, no Servants mean no interruptions. Now, silence! Something is about to happen."

As if on cue, the hotel began spewing people in a panic. Waver, about to admonish Rider, was distracted by the commotion below. Trying to show up Rider, he attempted to locate someone of interest, and widened his eyes at a black haired man.

"Rider, look. The man all in black and a cigarette; he's not panicking. It's almost as if-"

He paused, for the man had just waved a hand in front of a hotel guard. The faint trace of magic was enough to trip Waver's senses. "As if he planned it. I don't see the Professor; he must be still inside!"

Rider gave an approving nod, hidden from Waver's sight, and looked down at the situation. "I think it is safe to assume he is a Master, or in collusion with one. Evacuating a hotel means he must want to fight the coward head on; a worthy goal. Let us watch closer."

"I'm not sensing a change in the magic. Maybe-" began Waver, interrupted by a series of loud explosions that tore the hotel's foundations apart. The Master gaped as rubble and steel fell apart, collapsing into a dusty, crumbling mess. Rider's eyes were wide, but attentive to the man who just waited calmly, smoking his cigarette.

 **Caster**

"Do you understand, Ryuunosuke? We must win the war so my wish is realised! Once my darling returns to me, we can cause even even more evil! In exchange, I will help you bring in all the victims you could want!"

"I don't know, I mean, I saw all those Servants and… it seems like a lot of work. I'm doing fine at the moment."

"They will never struggle, never escape, and never return!"

"Hmmmmmm" pondered the killer, exaggerating his thinking process as usual. Caster thought he'd be able to think clearly if he didn't keep stabbing the girl beside them. Her screams were distracting, although they had given way to whimpering. Frustrated by her death throes he crushed her neck against the wall. Ryuunosuke looked like a kicked puppy, then shrugged. "Well, you make a good case."

"Excellent, Ryuunosuke! Let us begin."

 **Lancer**

Before the explosion.

"I cannot believe I have to hide behind all these sigils and traps. Lancer, you have two Noble Phantasms and yet you still did nothing against Berserker!"

"I'm sorry, Master, but Berserker's are unpredictable. She had no reason to be angry at me, so I don't know why she used her full power. It will be different next time, I promise."

"It better be. I still have Command Seals to use."

Lancer resisted the urge to glare back, trying to keep his emotions in check. Mistress Sola-ui played with her phone in a bored fashion, sneakily glancing at Lancer when Kayneth was distracted. He sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to scout outside."

"If you must."

He saluted with his staff, and took only two steps before everything went to hell.

* * *

So I decided without being able to see Berserker's face, Caster would just default to his Fate/Grand Order plan and try to bring about Jeanne (Alter). The meeting of the three Kings did not happen, but Artoria already hates herself and how she ruled so it's not really necessary for that plot to happen.


	14. Guilty Pleasures

Long chapter, because it's a bit late, and because we need more Berserker and Kariya action. This will probably be the last chapter dealing with 'elsewhere' things, but it was a nice change of pace than just writing more 'Artoria gets angry and beats up Kariya' moments. I also got the time to think about 'fun' side activities they might do as Master and Servant. I know Kariya in the series is pretty much a buzzkill who just mopes around, but I think the circumstances of this story justify it. Anyway, rant over, enjoy Chapter 14: Guilty Pleasures.

* * *

 **Kayneth**

Mercurial silver exploded from within the wreckage, flinging rubble aside. Out of the code cast walked Kayneth El-Melloi, adjusting his collar. "Lancer. Take out the Master." The Servant darted forwards, but before he could plan an attack, he sensed something from afar. "Down, Master!" cried the Servant, spinning his staff and deflecting the bullet. A loud crack echoed across the knight, and he spun the spears in front of his body. "Coward! You would fight from afar instead of with honour? Your blood will run!"

No answer came, only another crack of bullets. The silver came up to stop them, and Kayneth snarled. "Gut the Servant. I will deal with the Master."

Lancer nodded, disappearing.

 **Artoria**

"Hontou wa dare ga sukuwaretakute! Mayou kokoro ga, sora ni ana o ugatsu!"

Kariya laughed and clapped as Artoria sang along to the lyrics. She roared them like she was at a metal concert, but the attempt was nice. She glared at him, and he whistled innocently, noticing the smirk in the corner of her mouth as she read his thoughts. Once she finished with that song, always a classic, he scrolled through the list on his tablet.

"Now I know you'll like this one. You want to be hardcore? This one will test your limit."

"Ha! The great Berserker King, Artoria Pendragon, shall not fall before this beast of Karaoke! Present your challenge!" In response, Kariya took a swig of alcohol and offered the bottle to his Servant. She swept it up, poured it down, and finished it in one, throwing it to the ground just as the metal song started playing. He could feel the trembling of her rage, and opened another bottle.

Her roar emboldened him, and he pumped his fist in the air, nodding his head to her beat. The lyrics made him giggle, considering how well they fit, and soon he was joining her in a duet. As each screamed their hearts out, the Master felt tears of happiness flow.

This was amazing; how could he have shut himself in all these years? Aoi would always be there for him, and he had to focus on other things. A sad love song would be next when it came to his turn to pick.

So engrossed in the song, they failed to notice the two dark figures materialising behind them in the bottles strewn across the floor. No more than shadows, they glided across to finish their prey. The chorus broke out, and Excalibur cut the left one in half. Before the second figure could respond, a gauntlet grabbed his neck and a fist punched into his body.

"WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai Hanzai kienai towa ni!" shouted Berserker, each word preceding a fist into Assassin's body. It was humiliating and shameful, but the Servant was one of the tougher ones so took long to die. It was implausible how long it lasted, but die he did, fading to shadows along with his comrade.

"Urami ni wana dare dun?" filled in Kariya's voice, too intoxicated to notice what was going on. Perhaps she was taking her anger out on a cushion? He was frustrated too, and the healing magic of Avalon plus his crest worms meant it took a lot more to get drunk. Going back to the couch, he checked the bottles for any still filled.

 **Lancelot**

Tears ran down Lancelot's face as the bullets clattered to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Before he could fire again, he instinctively rolled aside. Red steel slashed the weapon in half, but the Servant was already half-heartedly lifting the modified uzi.

His Knight of Owner turned the weapon jet black, red veins running through the weapons parts and turning it into something more. He unleashed a spray of Noble Phantasm bullets at his opponent. The Lancer ducked and dodged the ones he couldn't deflect, slicing down with his blade. The reinforced weapon held it back as Lancelot parried with the firearm.

"What happened to your honour, Saber?"

"My Master demands it. I must win, no matter the cost. I'm sorry." Lancelot pushed Lancer away and grabbed something out of the duffel bag. Lancer looked fearful and angry at the chaingun that Saber held on to one hand, finishing the last spray of bullets in the uzi.

"My Master demands it. I must win no matter the cost." The hollow words crushed what spirit the Servant had left, his finger on the trigger and revving the weapon up. Despite being so heavy, Knight of Owner made it a part of the Servant, allowing him to swiftly move out of range and unleash a barrage of blackened bullets.

"I must win!" cried out Lancelot through the angry tears, following the cavorting and flipping figure of his opponent. "I must win. I must win." He let go, wielding the trigger with one hand, and a high powered rifle emerged from the bag. "I'm sorry" whispered the Servant, a red tinge staining his tears.

 **Kariya**

Servant and Master staggered out of the karaoke with happy giggles. "How will you win Aoi back when you can't even hold your drink!" cried Berserker, and Kariya pushed her away.

"What about your honour? How's that after you slammed back twenty shots!"

"They were tiny, they don't count!" They laughed again, attracting the attention of people around them. Bright flashing lights and a neon light depicting a woman around a pole put an idea into Kariya's mind and he pointed up. "I bet you've never been in one of these before."

"A den of debauchery, is it? Ha, my knights weren't as honourable as the stories tell. Quite a few damsels were fooled by my looks you know" teased Artoria, poking him in the cheek.

 **Rider**

"What has this war turned into" sighed Rider as he observed Lancer and Saber on the rooftop. They were grown men, who should know better, yet they whined and moaned about life. Just get on with it, and do your duty. "An age without honour, it seems. Come, boy, this sickens me. We shall seek out Caster; perhaps he may provide some sport."

"This would be the perfect time to kill them both, however" piped up Waver, not exactly refusing the pushing hands.

"Too much effort. Look at him, look how he moves and talks; Saber does not want to fight, and that has enraged Lancer to the point where he can't think straight. We should leave them to their devices; they will be here when we come back. For all their power, Caster is the mysterious and unknown entity in this war. We don't know who he is, where he is; only that he might be behind the murders."

"What did I get myself into" muttered Waver, hopping onto the chariot.

 **Kariya**

The music pumping, the pink lights, it certainly could be classed as a debauched den. Kariya should have been excited at the dancing girls wearing next to nothing, particularly so considering it was his idea, but the alcohol in his system just made the Magus go through mood swings. Right now he was depressed, realising that with all these half-naked girls, the only girl he wanted half-naked was his one and only. This did not go unnoticed by the Servant as she came back with drinks, smirking. "Cheer up, Master. Hey, I found something you'll like, look."

She pointed a dancer who had just finished. The slender, black haired girl picked up the remains of her clothes, stirring something in Kariya's mind. "Admit it, doesn't she look just like Aoi."

"What?! No, Aoi would never do something like this!" exclaimed Kariya indignantly. Artoria laughed delightedly, legs crossed over and drink in hand. She ran a finger up his leg, grinning.

"Why not? Think she's as innocent as you think she is? I bet it's getting you all hard too."

"Stop it. Aoi is a pure spirit and you will not defile her image in my eyes! She's an angel who will save me from damnation."

"How boring, but alright. In that case, let's take the one with blonde hair to a private room instead."

"Why?"

"Think. Who does she remind you of?"

He squinted through the haze, seeing only blonde hair and a young-ish face. "I don't... who is it?"

"Doesn't she look like me?"

"What are you saying? How am I meant to answer that! Trick questionl, trick question!" She cuffed him playfully around the head at his panic, laughing. As he rubbed the painful area, she moved closer and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes or no. Does she, or doesn't she, look like me?"

"I mean, a little."

"Not just a little; she's the spitting image. Mmm... you could even cut her hair a bit and she could pass as Mordred. Payback is a bitch" whispered Artoria as she got up, zeroing in on the upside down dancer.

If Kariya wasn't as intoxicated as he was, he'd be worried by the glint in his Servant's eyes and the dark tone of her voice, but the loud music and gyrating bodies bewildered him. Feeling the worms churning inside him prompted the Master to continue doing what he was doing: getting smashed.

He slammed back the drink, not knowing how much time passed before Berserker came back with the girl in tow. While her Master remained in his stupor, she beckoned him, and led the blonde girl away to the private section. Kariya dropped the glass, motor skills disappearing, and followed, more out of curiosity than lust, because he hoped the girl would know the way to the bathroom.

* * *

If anyone is curious about the lyrics, the first song is the second opening of Fate/Zero, and the second, more violent one is the second Death Note opening because, well, it played at a concert I went to recently and the lyrics just fit Artoria. Anyway, apologies for the random Japanese, but I thought it was amusing. So, what fate awaits the chosen girl? Hehehe.

-WT


	15. Playthings

A bit of warning here for mentions of light abuse that is referenced more than shown. Still, character building is yay times.

Chapter 15: Playthings.

* * *

Light and gentle, the delicate finger moved down the pad, dimming the room to half light. Wiping the chaise lounge in the room, Artoria Pendragon leaned back, lets cross over, and eyed the girl standing in front of her. "Your name is Mordred. You will answer to that name while you are in here, and you will refer to me as daddy, understood?"

"I-I, that is, we don't do role-play here-"

"What am I paying you for then? They're simple requests; you're going to give me this dance anyway, so why can't I enjoy myself?"

"It-it's-"

"Mordred, come here!" demanded the Servant, standing up with a commanding expression and fire in her eyes. She was a King, a ruler of lands, and she would subjugate this small, pathetic girl. "Come, now!" Almost trancelike, the girl walked forwards with her head bowed in servitude. At Artoria's continuing stare, she gave a meek nod. "Now, dance for me~" purred the Servant, sitting back down and guiding the girl to her lap.

 **Kariya**

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Don't hurt me, who?"

"Please, please, don't hurt me, d-daddy…"

"Good girl. My beautiful daughter, how could you be the product of such sin!"

Kariya Matou woke up with a start as he heard the slap echo. Colours flashed in front of his eyes as they were assaulted by the light above him, and dazed thoughts wheeled about at the scream of pain that followed. Thinking they were under attack, he got up, only to collapse again to the sound of another slap that made the pounding headache split his head apart. The light shone into his eyes once more like heaven's vengeance, and his brain just shut down.

* * *

"Always so foolish, Kariya. The worms aren't doing her any harm." Kariya ignored his old man, wading through the pit of wriggling insects to the girl he loved like family. Sakura stared blankly through purple hair, not resisting as he put a hand around her waist to pull her out. He was a foot from the stairs when a disgusting wave heaved the creatures over their bodies. Struggling, his love for Sakura helped him push through to land on the stairs, the man panting heavily and coughing up vile things. "Pathetic."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" whimpered Kariya, clutching Sakura tight to him. Glazed eyes showed no response, but a tear trickled from the corner of one and gave him hope. He wasn't too late; he could make it right.

* * *

This time he was ready for the lights, and averted his eyes immediately. Blinking slow, the Magus' dull eyes scanned the room, trying to make sense of it all. When it all came into focus, a hefty feat considering his alcoholic haze, he then remembered Artoria and the blonde haired girl together.

What he missed before, the glint in his Servant's eyes? Now he knew what that meant.

The girl was in danger. No, that was impossible. Artoria was attentive and caring; just look at how Sakura had warmed up to her!

Sakura.

His Sakura. Her pretty, smiling face hung in his mind as a natural relaxant. A twinge of pain dislodged the hallucination as his subconscious mind raged furiously at the dulled senses and listless behaviour limiting it.

Artoria had said the girl looked like Mordred.

The Mordred who she had despised and killed millennia ago.

Oh God, he might be too late. Cogs jutted and thoughts stalled as the full realisation of the situation dawned on him. "Berserker!" cried out the Magus, seeing Artoria reclining casually on the chaise lounge. An elegantly long and thin smoking pipe sent a wisp of smoke towards the ceiling and she blew out some smoke.

"Ah, Master, you are up!" Without looking, she moved her foot down and kicked someone towards him. "Please vomit in that."

"What… what did you do?" demanded Kariya angrily, flaring up again as Artoria began to snicker, eyes down at his crotch. He covered the sight with his hands but continued to look at her. "Where is the girl? Did you-?"

Artoria gave a dramatic sigh, waving the pipe and looking mesmerised at the smoke trails. A long moment passed and Kariya coughed pointedly. Scowling, she broke from her reverie and glared at him. "Quiet. She's over there." The Servant pointed at a huddled mass in a corner of the room. Across a floor covered in torn clothes and underwear, Kariya saw the quivering, half-naked girl he'd seen earlier.

Dark streaks of mascara stained her reddened cheeks, almost covering the bruises beginning to form on her cheek. Fresh tears still remained as she looked up, saw him staring, and raised her arms to ward off his nonexistent advances.

Welling emotions caused Kariya's body to convulse, his system finally relenting and making him heave into the bin she'd placed in front of him. Anger was one thing, but this was cold blooded evil. "Disgusting. Oh, you call this evil, 'Master'?" spoke Artoria in response to his thoughts and stood up. "In my day, women like her would be treated like cattle at best, and slaves at worst. I didn't even do anything like that to her, which is more than I can say about my so called knights!"

When he had stopped, the stunned Magus continued to look at his Servant with horror. Rolling her eyes in response, Artoria's tone took on a dangerous, impatient edge. "Stop looking at me like that. All I did was try to cut her hair; she refused, so I got a little physical. One slap was all it took, and she's glad I enjoyed her tears." Her hand reached into the back of her trousers, pulling out a wad of yen. "Once I got her hair just right, and she started calling me daddy like I wanted, we had oh so much fun!" She laughed and gave up counting the money. Instead, she threw all the yen at the girl, an elastic band keeping the notes together.

"I paid her more than she would earn here in several months and frankly, she wasn't worth that!" She turned to yell at the girl. "Consider yourself lucky I bothered to pay you at all! If you aren't happy, then I'll just take the money back-"

"No!" She grabbed the money and held it to her chest. "P-please, I-I need this money, I have a daughter, my husband left us, I-"

"Shut up or I'll shave you bald." With a frightened mew, the girl returned to her corner, trembling fiercely. "See? She's happy."

"You can't… you can't treat innocents this way! What the fuck, Berserker?"

"Ooh, look whose grown a pair of balls. Did you want a turn with her? I'm sure the whore would be happy to oblige-"

 **Artoria**

This was hilarious. Her little Master was trying to be a grown up, even though she'd seen him paint the town red alongside her. A drunk, half-alert Magus was the perfect partner for some night time shenanigans. She grinned at the memories, the girl already forgotten, and reached out to grab her Master.

Red eyes stared into her own, a cold despair swirling in the ragged pupils. Artoria stepped back, recognising that look in the faces of dying men. Skin rippled violently as her Master's aura enclosed the Servant in a miasma of despair; something was broken in him. Nothing was said; but then, they were fighters, not talkers, and she submitted to him for the moment. Recovering from the shock of seeing something so eldritch in a wimp like Kariya, she turned to face the girl one final time.

Artoria pulled him up, pushing her Master to the chaise. "Come here, Mordred."

"No! Please, no more-"

"You have your money. Now you have a client, and we're talking the full service!"

"Stop! Berserker, that is enough! What if she goes to the police?"

"She won't, will you? I mean, you know what will happen if you do." At those words, Excalibur sang from its sheath, blade gleaming in the club room's light. An odd expression passed through the girl's face before she fainted

"Hmph. Looks like the fun's over. Just like the real Mordred she couldn't stand up to the pressure." She pondered the money, hesitated, then walked away from it. "I'm bored; let's go back home." She pulled him from the lounge and carried him out by the neck like a kitten. She was about to toss him out, then remembered what had happened, and dropped him.

He swayed dangerously and fell back into her arms, snoring loudly. "This is my life now. It is hell." Master in her arms, the Servant walked out the club into the beginning of morning.

* * *

 **Kariya**

Call me foolish, call me pathetic, but I saved a little girl from your horror. No matter what happens to me, as long as my girls make it through, I can bare all the sins of this family.

* * *

Experimenting a little with the dividers to hopefully make the story clearer when it switches between events/places/perspectives. This is the end to the drunken Berserker night out and into what I'd call Part 2 of the story. Time to reconnect with the main cast.

As always, please review!

-WT


	16. Heart of a King

I haven't proofread this, just been very busy, and there will not be an update after the next one as I will be at an expo; very exciting! Also apologies for skipping last week's update but I decided it was better to give myself time to relax and properly write this chapter.

Anyway, here is chapter 16: Heart of a King.

* * *

 **Waver Velvet**

How could there be a dawn? How could life just continue after what he'd seen, the people going about their every day lives. Such horror had happened, and it looked like nobody cared. Morose, Waver Velvet stared at the drink in front of him, ignoring the music that pumped through the bar's speakers. No words could describe his feelings at what he'd witnessed, and he wiped a tear away.

Caster's lair had been something out of a horror movie, with all those corpses crucified or mutilated, only his sadness outweigh the fear. That was the work of a Servant; why should he be surprised?

He wasn't hungry, or thirsty, and idly stirred his glass with the cocktail spoon. The bar Rider had left him at was simple, plain and cosy, and that helped in a way, but It would be a few days before he could sleep peacefully again. Instinct had him look to the side, spotting the still, almost stoic, man in a black jacket. He sat patiently, an empty glass in front of him holding a slice of lemon.

The hands were hidden by sleeves, his face unable to be discerned due to the deep hood, but Waver felt a connection between the two. When a hand came out, revealing the Command Seals glaring red, he felt the colour drain from his face. Another Master? But which one?

The Master came forwards, taking off his gloves and sitting opposite. "You are the Master of Rider?"

 **Kariya**

That was the last time he took her out. His throat was dry and his mind was awash with shameful images of the night before. She could have stopped him stripping his jacket to climb a lamp post, or maybe not dared him to use his flies to scare a bunch of schoolgirls. At least the lights were turned

He focused instead on the person in front of him, feeling a pang of sadness at the sight. How could the Holy Grail let a kid be a part of this? It wasn't a game; it was life and death. True, he had earned a Servant's respect, but monsters like Gilgamesh and Berserker would as soon kill Masters as well as servants.

Thumping footsteps preceded the huge bulk of Iskander, King of Conquerers, casting a shadow on the table. "I come to talk" he stated simply, fighting back his fear. Artoria was hiding on the other side of the bar with Invisible Air, but Kariya was still worried.

The Magus waited, relying on those four words. He could feel the minds of the two moving and whirring as they considered how to respond. As long as they didn't kill him, that was fine. If they refused, then he would walk away and let what happened, happen.

When nothing happened, the Master walked to the table and sat down. The waiter came over, and Kariya beckoned him down. "Bloody Mary" ordered Berserker's Master and rested his hands on the table. "Can we talk?"

"Where is your Servant?" boomed Rider's voice loudly, a splitting headache almost knocking Kariya to the floor. He tried not to appear bothered by it and waved a hand carelessly as he replied. People around them turned their heads in surprise, but then went back to their business.

"She is around, but she is not pleased with you after what you said last time. I have to keep you out of her line of sight, or she'll go out of control."

'It's alright, Rider. I feel like talking rather than fighting today" murmured Rider's Master as he took a sip of tea. The Servant nodded slowly, sitting his large bulk down beside the boy.

"Speak, Master of Berserker. If you are here in peace, you will leave untouched. Otherwise…" He let the threat hang in the air, and Kariya shrugged, wincing slightly at his hungover brain tried to adjust.

"It would be unwise to kill me. Berserker's wrath would level everything around her. Perhaps you could win, but are you willing to let all these people get involved?" He gestured around them pointedly, almost hitting the waiter with his drink. He paused as the waiter put down the hangover cure. "Thank you. But yes, I do not wish to fight. We might even come to an understanding."

"And you would make Berserker agree with anything done here?" asked Rider, raising an eyebrow. Kariya took a slow sip, smirking. He thought that would be asked.

"Make her agree? She is my Servant only in name; it merely means she is a receptacle for my mana. She does what she feels like; a pure, free spirit. If she doesn't like something she will definitely tell me. Anyway, let us talk about you. Trying to be a man of honour, are you?"

"Yes!"

"Honour is something my Servant lost. They took it away from her in the worst way and left her a wreck. You think mentioning it will make her listen to reason?"

"In this honour-less war, what else is there? I've looked at this world, Master of Berserker, and found it severely lacking. A conquerer needs a challenge, but what do I see in front of me? Sheep!"

"These are not your times, Rider. The world has changed, and unless you change too, you will find Berserker continues to rage against your barbaric ideals and your hope for honour will be lost.

"Then what are you proposing? I won't surrender the grail to you!" exclaimed Waver suddenly, surprising Kariya. The Master sipped his drink slowly, giving himself time to think of a reply. Already the sharp drink was helping his hangover.

"I would not ask that. To me, the grail is a secondary goal. To get it is only to fulfil my primary one."

"And that is what?"

"To save a little girl."

That got the reaction he expected. He wouldn't reveal any more about Sakura's situation as they were enemies, but they should be able to see where he was coming from. "Is that… is that true?" asked Rider's Master, and Kariya nodded.

"Yes. This Holy Grail War drags all sorts of innocents into its bloody game, and she is one of them. I wanted the grail to release her, but right now? I just want to kill a person. I don't care about the rest of you just as long as that Master is dead!"

 **Waver**

The earnestness in that sentence quelled even his Servant's fiery passion, and Waver felt himself become at ease at something obviously the truth. At the mention of wanting to kill a person though, he was on edge. This person was being honest with them, and extending a hand of negotiation. None of the others had besides Archer.

"It is a noble goal to save a child, Magus, but how can we know you are telling the truth?" Rider was getting to the point, as usual.

"You don't. I can just tell you my intentions; believe them, or don't. If I wanted to sneak attack you I would not have approached you like this, and certainly not without her by my side."

"What do you want, then? Help to save the child, or help to kill this person?" asked Waver, drink and Caster all forgotten about. "I might be willing to help with the former, but I want to win without killing anyone."

"Admirable, if naive, but I thank you for offering. However, this is something I must do myself. It is personal between us, however, if you were to wait until I kill the person and his Servant, or even help me kill them both, Berserker would be willing to fight you one on one, in a place with no innocents."

"Who is the Servant?" His Servant would respond to the offer of a fight; this Master knew them well.

"Archer and his Master. If only his Master dies, then I will be satisfied."

Waver shared a look with his Servant, thinking about the pact they'd recently made with Archer. 'We did not agree to protect either of them, just to let them fight each other.' Rider, again making the salient points but with his thoughts this time.

"The agreement was to just a ceasefire, really. We could take his deal; it would prevent the loss of lives. We must work to balance out Caster's rampage."

 **Kariya**

Kariya idly sipped his drink, watching the two of them converse with their minds.

"What about Saber? I want him dead too!"

"I'm getting to that" murmured Kariya, and took another drink. When there seemed to be a lull in their conversation, he raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you think?"

"We will not help you kill these people, but we will not interfere either. If you can promise me an honourable battle with Berserker, I will gladly step aside for now."

"Good. I am glad to hear it." He winced as Artoria's fury made itself known in his mind, and cleared his throat. "What are you doing about Saber? My Servant would be more open to this fight if he were dead; he is the principle cause of her devastated life after all."

"I will fight him, and go all out. Our goal is to win the war, and for some it seems they will understand the sword. Since you are not so single minded, I extend my respect to you, Master of Berserker, as long as you do not seek to harm me or my Master."

"The young must be nurtured for a better world. I-"

Screams interrupted them, Kariya standing up suddenly at the roar from his Servant. She charged into view, cutting through a large, masked humanoid of shadow stuff. "Assassin is here, Master. I told you we couldn't trust them."

"Enough, Berserker! Rider, I presume this is not your doing?"

"No, it is not. But I have been waiting to fight Assassin and finally show my power as a Servant!" Rider was suddenly dressed in his armour just as the last people fled the bar. "It is time people see true strength!" Everything disappeared in flashes of light, fading to a desert landscape. Berserker stood in front of her Master, black flames swirling around her sword.

"We will fight together, Berserker! These cowards who hide in shadows shall see how true warriors fight!" Berserker didn't reply, charging at the closest Assassin.

"Stop. Use this time to examine Rider's Noble Phantasm." The thought seemed to pierce through the outrage and she relented, growling deeply. She resumed her position in front of Kariya, pushing him back out of the battle.

"I have heard tales of your deeds, Assassin! One Servant with multiple forms; a strong foe indeed." He held up the gigantic sword, a wind dispersing the sandstorm to reveal a marching army behind them. "But how can your meagre clan stand against an army of thousands? Indeed, the greatest army in history! Ionoi Hetairoi!"

Kariya could feel Berserker's emotions in turmoil, surprise mixed with outrage and anticipation. A little hint of jealousy was there too, and he had to hold the Servant's hand to stop her anger breaking the limit. 'You had an army, and they failed you. You are more than an army, more than a group of nameless soldiers."

"Yes" whispered Artoria in reply to his mental message, and stood her ground. The army surged forwards with a roar, stabbing, slashing and decimating the beings in front of them. Incredibly, each soldier was an individual Servant under Rider's command, and if Kariya hadn't seen proof of Artoria's destructive capabilities, he'd have been worried. Instead, he found himself smiling.

Giving Berserker no restrictions, and an infinite space, which must be one of those reality marbles he had read about, was the surest way to lose.

* * *

And we should be heading into the meat of the story now, if I don't run out of ideas, lol.

Peace out.


	17. Risks

Kind of exposition heavy, and I realise I skipped completely over the 'Caster kidnapping kids' plot line, but I honestly don't see how anything different would have happened. I was tempted to jump straight to the big event in Fuyuki River, but we need some good ol' plot first.

So here is Chapter 17: Risks

* * *

Rin Tohsaka woke up in an unfamiliar bed in pyjamas that were not her own. The pattern on her sleeves tugged at a memory in her mind, and she realised they were Sakura's. Rubbing her eyes, the girl looked around at the very dull room and lay back. The last thing she remembered was that terrible nightmare.

The acrid smell of magic, the stale and dusty smell of the bar, and the leering man all brought unpleasant memories rushing back to her young mind.

Right. She had saved her friend from a child killer but must have fallen unconscious, or something. If that was the case, who had saved her, and what had happened to the rest of the children? The door swung open, and Rin pulled the covers to her chin.

Pretty purple hair. That was what she first noticed about the girl, but the next was her face. Tears fell from both pairs of eyes as Sakura ran to her sister. Rin almost fell out of bed, scrambling down to hug her sister and cry on her shoulder. "I've missed you so much." The purple haired girl's whisper caused Rin to cry harder, the two of them gripped together like survivors in a storm.

 **Kariya**

"This won't be ignored. They might take action now."

"Tokiomi will talk first, and he has to realise where she is. No matter how long that takes, it is still his fault she ended up almost killed. Rin is strong, like her mother, but still a child! What was he thinking?" yelled Kariya, hitting the wall. He winced, rubbing the fist.

"The nobility were always too stupid for their own good. If Archer comes, I will need all of your prana in order to take him down. Be prepared."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He spun slightly in the office chair, words scrolling across his computer. Without the confines of his magus upbringing, he'd managed to get technology on his side and discover things Tokiomi couldn't even fathom.

True, the things were usually random topics on Wikipedia, but he found some interesting information about Servants. With Rider revealing Archer's true name of Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, it was easy enough to find out all he could about the hero's story and probe some hidden weakness.

It was thanks to Sakura that Rider had helped him, and he knew it would not be the first time her innocence would save his life. He looked pointedly at the phone beside him, nervously anticipating the call that would come soon. In front of him was the letter delivered by the war's mediator calling for a temporary ceasefire in order to destroy Caster and his Master.

"It's real, right?" enquired Berserker, lounging behind him on a couch in nothing but a vest and shorts. "Not some ploy to lull us into complacency?" Kariya paused at that, turning the chair around to narrow his eyes. Something didn't make sense now that he thought of it.

"How are you able to talk, Berserker? According to the records, Mad Enhancement increases a Servant's parameters at the cost of their sanity. While I know you're batshit crazy, I didn't expect this." Berserker raised an eyebrow, turning herself so she sat facing him.

"It's because you're a shitty Magus. I wondered myself for a while what it meant, since the Holy Grail told me about it, but our last battle revealed the truth." She put up a finger and wagged it at him condescendingly. "You fucked it up. Right now Mad Enhancement is dormant, but when I become angry it kicks in and gives me the stat boost. I move faster, I hit harder, but it fucks up my reflexes since I can't adjust."

"That's… that's terrifying."

"No shit. I'm literally mental thanks to you. However, there is a silver lining." She materialised a second sword for Kariya, and the Magus stared at another sword he'd read about. "Clarent is the sword of Mordred, perhaps the only other person I hate more than the traitor and his whore. It shouldn't have materialised as a Noble Phantasm, since it did not belong to me, but with Archer using his Gate of Babylon, it exists now as one."

"Are you going to dual wield them?"

"It is possible, but a Servant is not meant to have A in every stat. To cut a long story short, it depends on you. Supplying the power for two Noble Phantasms at once is something no mere human can do for long. I'm sure in our next fight you will pass out, but you must stay awake until all my enemies are defeated. Avalon will keep you alive, remember, so it's just the pain."

Kariya sighed, steeling himself against the memory of last time. It truly had been excruciating, but now that he knew about Avalon, and the power she held in her hands, he would have to buckle down. "Does it hurt, the rage?"

"I feel like my body is about to explode, so yes, it fucking hurts. But we knew this would be a painful journey; I am prepared for it. Are you?"

 **Artoria**

Once again she stared into the eyes of another little goblin. This one had sterner features than the delicate girl from before, and Artoria knew she'd be trouble. "You going to stop staring, kid?"

"How come Sakura gets to play with the pretty lady? That's so unfair!"

"She's so pretty, right? I want to hold her forever!"

"Lucky, I wish she was my Servant. When I'm older, can you be mine?"

Artoria ignored the childish question, looking instead to Maria who had walked in with several glasses of red liquid. "Yay, juice! What type is it?"

"Cranberry. There's so much of it in the fridge we don't know what to do with it" joked Kariya as he took a glass from the tray and put the straw in his mouth. "I prefer apple, but it is what it is."

"Uncle Kariya, when is Sakura coming home?"

The cranberry juice went down the wrong way and Kariya coughed for a few moments. "It depends on Tokiomi" wheezed the Magus. Artoria rolled her eyes; her Master would be awful at Poker. "But Sakura is having fun here, right?"

"Yep! Aunty Artoria and Uncle Kariya are cool! We go out shopping all the time, and he brought me this dress, see?" Sakura gave a twirl, the white dress fluttering artistically around her. Rin stared with sparkles in her eyes, and Artoria smiled. Ah, to be a young girl once more.

"Drink your juice, then tell me what you want to do today."

"Okay!" replied the two kids and went over to take their glasses. Expressions of bliss on their face threatened to quench the raging fire in Artoria's chest, and she imagined Lancelot's terrified face.

Soon.

The phone rang, causing them all to jump. It rang again, and Kariya stood up with the glass. "Hello?"

"Kariya Matou? My name is Kirei Kotomine."

* * *

Kind of short but I wanted to put up something before the brief hiatus. I'm going abroad next week, and I'm going to use this chance to just rest and relax from writing fan fiction for a bit. I may come back and edit, refresh myself, but it is tiring trying to do weekly updates. I love it, and will resume like that (It gives me a challenge) but I think I need a break.

I plan to finish this one, unlike my other works, which you should also check out!

Peace out,

-WT.


	18. The Red King's Judgement

And we're back. A nice easy going few months now (Hopefully). After this and the phone call, things will really start to hit their stride if it all works out. So, because I loved the original scene so much, here's a bit of philosophy to tide you over.

Enjoy Chapter 18: The Red King's Judgement

* * *

Another battle, and another killing field. Above Artoria the sky was clear instead of red, with only the first trickles of a sand storm marring perfection. Her first proper quest had been in a dry land, journeying to a tower in the middle of nowhere to rescue Guinevere. If she closed her eyes, she could think back to her time of ignorance.

She should have let the bitch rot.

"Berserker, I would ask to talk with you." And now, because of that bullshit, she was stuck in this shitty war with shittier commanders. He deserved silence, and she gladly gave it. "I understand your anger. To sweeten the deal, as it were, I can reveal the identity of Archer in exchange."

Like she gave a shit. The Berserker should cut him down right here and now, eradicate his army, and teach his Master to be a man. Prana did not come, however, and she turned to look at Kariya. He was looking between her and Rider thoughtfully, predictable in his actions and igniting a fuse in her head. To prevent a massacre, she focused on the minute details. Dead assassins littered the dry earth like so many shadows, and their dark shapes blended with those of the cheering soldiers. The soft wind blowing up ruffled her exposed hair and made her feel alive.

Clapping each other's backs, calling for drinks, they were an army assured of their strength. As they lingered and mingled, some moving to talk with Iskander, Kariya came forwards beside her.

However, the King of Conquerers waved them away and focused on the Servant in front of him. Multiple shapes were displayed in front of her, some Assassin, some soldiers. Blood dripped down her blade, and she flicked it to splatter the ground.

"Save it. I care only about one Servant, and I already know that bastard's name!"

"Hold on. Knowing Archer's name would help us. We can find his weakness."

"This slab of meat has insulted my honour countless times, and you want me to break bread with him?" seethed Artoria, walking up to her Master and staring him down. "I'd kill him right now if you let me!"

"I want to know Archer's identity. We don't know enough, now stand down." Kariya kept her stare, Servant and Master locked in a battle of wills and ignoring everything around them. Finally, she stepped back and crossed her arms, turning to face Iskander. "Ten minutes, in exchange for a name, is more than enough."

"Hmm. Very well then, I have only one or two questions." Rider sat down his heavy bulk as the reality marble dissipated. The bar was empty after the attack and thankfully no civilians had been caught up in it. Leaving Berserker to Rider's questions, Kariya hopped over the bar and started picking out drinks. He mixed them together as the Servants faced each other, beckoning Waver to him.

"Tell me, Berserker, what did Saber do to you to earn such ire. The magnitude of your anger surely brushes against the Gods themselves."

From her studies, she knew he did not mock her with such grandiose statements but spoke truly. "Betrayal is what the stories say, but that is too little a word for what they did to me." Her voice was quiet, memories washing over her mind to reveal the nuggets of meaning. "I trusted my knights with everything, but only a handful I trusted with my wife."

A slow intake of breath, a flicker of closed eyes, her hatred had reached a pinpoint moment in her heart. "I brought Saber into my inner circle, trusted him with my secrets and sung his praises to the court." A cold laugh came forth, a twisted grin on her face as she looked to the ceiling.

"My biggest mistake was trusting him with my wife, for while I praised him, he violated her behind my back!" snapped Artoria, Excalibur trembling along with her hands. Blood dripped down from her tight grip, open eyes simmering with barely held fury. "Forsaking his oath to me wasn't enough, stealing her body wasn't enough, so he followed it up by KILLING MY KNIGHTS; HIS BROTHERS"

The blade itself began to twist, and Berserker slashed the table beside them in half. She panted, tears staining the floor as she looked back at Rider. "They trampled by ideals, destroyed everything I stood for, and are sung alongside me as comrades. To be treated like this is one thing, but to have the defilers immortalised alongside me? Fuck that shit."

"To be treated in such a way is unforgivable. The entire sordid tale is clear to me now." No mirth lined his voice, no laughter sparkled in those eyes, and his entire body was rigid with discipline. "My second question is: do you regret it?"

"Of course. A tyrant would have been better, and I could have been a great one. An army at my beck and call, the blessing of God himself, I was poised to become a sacker of cities and Kingdoms. With my entire force behind me, the world would be mine. As a tyrant, no one would dare to stand against me!"

"That is the correct answer. Now that you are no longer a child, I shall reveal to you the truth of why that happened."

"I'm sorry?" Her anger focused on him, killing intent wafting like smoke.

"No doubt you were a just and well loved ruler. My heart goes out to you as a fellow King, but there was only one way it could have ended. Without fear, what is to stop your people rebelling? You commanded brutes of the highest caliber, but chose to live in peace instead." He sighed, pausing to reflect on what had just happened. Artoria imagined he saw still the countless battlefields he'd crossed and the conflicts he'd fought in.

He was a true soldier. "How can warriors be at peace without pillaging or destruction? A warrior's life is filled with lusts and desires, each of them a conquerer in their own heart." He looked back down and matched her gaze. "You stifled that."

"What are you saying? That it was my fault? I already hate myself, so you're too late!"

"I'm making you understand" admonished Rider as if to a child, body language stiff as a teacher. "Without an outlet for their lust they turned on each other, stealing what little glory there was. It's just like with children; they want what the others have."

Artoria stared at him, unable to respond. She could not challenge his words without being a hypocrite, but to accept her own inadequacy, in front of this brute? How could she be this transparent before him; as if she were naked?

Her fist trembled, and she removed her helmet to stare directly into his eyes. "King of Conquerers, your arrogance is refreshing, but I could never be like you. I may have been betrayed and left for dead, but my Kingdom stood firm after I was gone. They may have been arrogant traitors and scum, but the Kingdom of Great Britain survived to this day."

"Yours crumbled beneath its own wasteful pompous, self-indulgent mass. Your heirs were slain, fracturing your Empire. Legacy is everything, and so I must remove mine from history."

"My Empire fell, but my legacy continues as well. It is how I can be summoned as a Heroic Spirit, and why people know I existed. You and your knights are regarded as myths, stories written by poets and bards to be told to children. I am a figure of history; I existed."

"We are horrible people; don't you think we are better off forgotten."

"Perhaps, but since we are not, moving forward is all we can do."

A falling chair snapped them both out of their focus, Iskander shooting his eyes over to where Waver had fallen over with drink in hand. Kariya was shaking his head behind the bar, mixing another drink, and poured himself a mojito. "Shame, really. I'm still not feeling these."

* * *

Gots to have their little talk before things start to get juicy. Back to weekly updates now! Feedback and reviews are welcome, particular in regards to characterisation and formatting, because I really have no one to proofread for me.


	19. Lines in the sand

A/N: I've said a lot of things before. I hope to update my other stories too, I was just waiting to find a proof reader and then life happened. If anyone feels like proofreading these chapters, please message me.

* * *

Chapter 19: Lines in the sand

"My name is Kirei Kotomine."

Assassin's master? What could he possibly want with him? "This is Kariya Matou, yes. Can I help you?"

"I am an associate of Tokiomi Tohsaka. I believe you have something of his."

Kariya clenched his fists, covering the receiver with one hand. "Sorry, girls. Your uncle needs to talk about something important so I'll be going into the next room. Berserker can keep you company."

The two girls pouted, slurping up their juices in synchronised disapproval at their uncle abandoning them. He chuckled a little and gestured to Maria. "Give them whatever they want. Afterwards, we can watch a film, won't that be good?" They looked excited at that, nodding vigorously, and started talking to each other in front of Artoria. She narrowed her eyes at Kariya who shook his head. "I can deal with this. Just keep them here."

At his mental message, she sighed and lowered her head a little. "Rin, can you show me how to do your twintails? I'll let you two girls do my hair afterwards."

Their excited gasps followed Kariya as he left, the door closing behind him. Alone, his thoughts aligned themselves. He wasn't a Master now, nor a magus, just a concerned uncle. "Something? Is that how he refers to his daughters?"

"It is none of your concern. She belongs with her father, and he expects you to return her as soon as possible."

"None of my concern? Do you know where I found her? That serial killer's kiddy den. I rescued her from that hellish place, with its abominations of nature, and brought her here for safety. Sakura has helped her emotionally, see? It's called trauma; maybe Tokiomi should have cared about his kids more than sorcery."

"It is regrettable things happened this way, but the fact is you could be seen as a kidnapper just like Caster's Master. There is also the matter of Sakura's status in the Matou family and Tokiomi's wishes regarding her."

"You mean the family he sold her into?"

"I know you're trying to play the doting uncle, but you're making this mess worse. You drag a girl back to your home, keep her there and away from her father; is that how family should be? Not only that, you give her hope that she'll see her sister more instead of letting reality sink in."

Kariya gritted his teeth at the slight pause, about to speak but wary of revealing too much.

"I suppose she's already asked to go back, but you made up some lie. Correct?"

Lie? Bastard.

"It's too soon after such a traumatic ordeal. She needs help recovering, and playing with her sister is just what she needs. I'd expect Tokiomi to know how to care for his own daughter."

There was a pause before the voice replied, "Their care is the highest concern and does not require your contribution."

Kariya wanted to crush the phone and throw it out the window. Such a lack of emotion or feeling from this asshole was unacceptable; just another example of how much of a shit father Tokiomi was.

Instead, he took a deep breath to remain calm and rational about this. "Sakura is under my care now. I have the paperwork here, as does Tokiomi, and I see no reason to change that. Concerning Rin, I will not keep her indefinitely, but this is a better place for her right now. If Tokiomi objects to that, he can speak to me instead. Who are you anyway to him? Isn't the church meant to be neutral in the Holy Grail War? Why isn't he talking to me?"

"I thought it would be better for a third party to handle negotiations, considering the murky affair of your dealings. Since you cannot control your emotions, we will contact you again later."

Silence, then a click and dial tone. Kariya slammed the receiver down, smashing through the table and phone together with inhuman strength. Blood dripped down from his hand, fist clenched tightly.

"Bastard. I will be taken seriously, no matter what they think of me." A knock on the door, followed by a maid entering.

"Is everything alright, Master Kariya?" Her eyes slid to the table, and his hand, and she rushed over. "Oh my, you're bleeding, please, wait a moment."

"I'm OK, thank you. Can you get this cleared up and find me another phone please?" He patted her shoulder with his good hand, the injured one already healing and rejecting the splinters.

The power felt good. He was a man with servants and a mansion. People loved and bowed to him, doing his every whim. "Before that, I'd like some water and my painkillers please."

"Absurd. I thought you'd keep an eye on her safety; isn't that why you sent her away? Isn't this for her? How could you let her wander the streets by herself!" Kirei slammed the table, exasperated. "He also made some good points; you've underestimated him yet again, Tokiomi."

"Rin is very stubborn and determined. Nothing short of God could stop her when she wants to do something" replied Tokiomi with a wistful smile. For a moment, Kirei saw the doting father he could have been to both his kids. "There's nothing to worry about. We have Archer, the most powerful Servant, and he is no match for Berserker."

"Do not treat me as a common thug, Tokiomi" boomed the bombastic voice of Gilgamesh behind him, reclining on the couch with the latest Motorcycle Weekly magazine. "I find this entire situation amusing. You are a Master chosen by the Holy Grail and should be capable of solving things yourself. "

Kirei gestured towards Gilgamesh in agreement, and he saw Tokiomi close those calculating eyes.

Artoria waited patiently as the girls made a mess of her hair, enjoying herself despite the ridiculous situation. True, personal lives did not have a place during war, but what was the point of fighting if not for these innocents?

The summons irked her, Kariya forgetting his place as her vassal, but the evening was getting late. "Alright girls, let's continue tomorrow. You need to go to bed now." The usual protests reached her ears, but Artoria stood up regardless, undoing the small knot and letting her hair fall naturally around her shoulder. The girls 'ooh'ed at how she looked, clearly taken with her beauty, and she passed them to the maids.

A minute later she was in the room with Kariya. Artoria allowed a sliver of sympathy as she watched her Master gulp down pills and water, his affliction getting worse despite Avalon.

"Had an enlightening call from one Kotomine Kirei, on Tokiomi's behalf. He wanted me to return Rin, but I refused."

She noticed his pride and scoffed. "I wonder if you would have done the same if Aoi asked you."

Kariya flinched, tapping the table with his finger. "She won't get involved. Tokiomi keeps her subdued with his iron hand and she has no choice to obey." The fist came down on the table, breaking the wood in half. "If only I could free her from this suffering, from this duty he has foisted upon her."

Blood dripped from his hand, body rippling from the movements of worms through his skin. "How I loathe him, to do that to my Aoi, so precious and pure." He punched the table in half again, blood dripping from his mouth. "No, she's not pure anymore after he defiled her with his SEED and took what was MINE, took HER from ME. Damn you, Tokiomi. Damn you!" He picked the phone and hurled it down, imagining it was Tokiomi's head flying apart instead.

Artoria saw the worms begin to move and moved forwards to embrace him. Avalon suffused them with a golden light, incinerating some of the worms and allowing him a modicum of peace from the love of two innocent girls.

* * *

Next, a bit of a jump as we go to find out what Caster is doing in Fuyuki River.


End file.
